


Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

by Sosa_Star



Series: Error's Life [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosa_Star/pseuds/Sosa_Star
Summary: A fresh chance for Error, but nothing is ever as easy as it seems.
Series: Error's Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005390
Comments: 72
Kudos: 101





	1. Concern

It had been a week. A week of Error steadily getting stronger and feeling better then ever before. He'd been slowly touching others more and more. The glitching was lessening, but still present but he claimed it wasn't too bothersome. Goth had been enjoying Error's company, and had even started learning to knit. Geno had seen Goth hiding the small needles with the red yarn when he'd come to check on the two. But the biggest changes had been Error's attitudes and emotional state.

He'd started very reserved, timid and guilt filled. He's slowly opened up and talked, about anything and everything. He'd had years, decades, eons of memories that he needed to talk about, to get off his chest. Fresh had turned out to be the best at listening. At one point Error had just stayed in bed and talked while Fresh had listened, unaffected and free of judgment. It had gone on all day, with only brief pauses when Geno had appeared with food and drinks before leaving them again. The next day, Error seemed to stand straighter then Geno had ever really seen. He'd never really noticed that Error usually slumped a bit when he stood and walked, but was now upright, like a weight had been lifted.

They'd gone to Sci's lab once again and Sci had given Error a full check up and had happily reassured everyone that Error was completely healthy, at least as far as he could tell. Glitches are weird. Then Sci and his brother had looked over Ink's creations and had begun making plans for improved variants but for now Ink's were perfectly acceptable and in fact an improvement over anything the lab currently had.

Error's magic had even bounced back, as powerful as ever. Error had even called Geno out one evening and offered him one of Fresh's bats. Geno had then seen his husband hung upside down by Error's strings with a piece of his cloak ripped off and shoved into his mouth.

Geno had sighed, “What did he do?”

“I said that I felt like a damned useless princess waiting to be rescued after I got nabbed by Nightmare. He asked if that made him my shining knight and started demanding a kiss,” Error had explained before heading back into the house.

Geno had cut his husband down who had only laughed at his own situation and both were just please that Error was back to normal.

So it shouldn't have been surprising when a couple days later, Error was talking about returning to the antivoid. Geno tried, he really did, but he couldn't hide his concern.

“Are you sure you're ready? You can stay as long as you need.”

Error sighed, “Geno, I appreciate everything but I need some space. I need to get my head together and figure out where I'm going from here.”

Geno had tried arguing but Error had stood firm. It was time for him to head home. Geno hadn't been impressed when both Reaper and Fresh had agreed with Error.

“Just take it easy and lay low for a bit. Nightmare still thinks you're dead so he won't go bugging you for a bit,” Reaper had said.

Fresh had offered to check up on Error but been rebuffed. Geno had forced himself to smile when Error opened a portal to his former prison turned home and had thrust a basket of food into his brothers hands. “Make sure you eat regularly, and please keep in touch,” Geno had begged.

Error gave one of his rarely seen soft smiles, “I will Geno. I'll be fine. Please don't worry.”

“I'll try,” Geno promised.

He didn't even last a day.

***

Dream dodged a blaster shot and fired an arrow in return. Dust cackled as his blaster shattered and lifted his hand to fire another spray of bones at the golden guardian. His eye blazed with magic but before he could loose his attack, large wings swept down from the sky as the local Sans for BirdTale dropped and slammed into Dust, knocking him to the ground. Sans dropped his large taloned feet onto Dust's arms pinning the insane skeleton.

Dream stumbled forward and held out a glowing hand. His magic touched Dust and the other collapsed, unconscious. “Can you bring him? I do not wish to leave him here but I must go aid my companion.” Dream asked the other.

“Sure thing buddy,” the Sans agreed easily. They grabbed Dust with their feet and flapped their large wings, rising into the air. They looked up when a screech sounded and Sans smiled and looked relieved. “That's Paps and Undyne. Guess the little guy is your buddy?”

Dream turned and squinted, and nodded as he spotted Blue racing along the ground as the birdlike Papyrus and Undyne flew towards them, carrying a bound Horror and Killer.

“Dream! Are you alright? We managed to take these two down, and it looks like you got Dust.” Blue looked over the limp Dust still being clutched in Sans's talons.”No sign of your brother? And I haven't heard from Ink, have you?” Blue's questions came out in a rush, the excitement of the fight causing his starry eyes to glow and spin.

“Nothing yet, for both my brother or Ink. Nightmare will likely be displeased, there was very little negativity created despite these miscreant's attempt. As for Ink...” Dream trailed off, offering a knowing look.

“He gets so into creating that nothing short of a world being ripped apart will break his concentration,” Blue answered with a sigh.

Undyne dropped Killer onto the ground and landed, “So are we safe? And what do we do with these guys?”

Dream turned and regarded the bound skeleton calmly. “I believe you are safe, as for these skeletons...” Dream froze suddenly. His golden eyelights shrunk and his sockets narrowed. “Drop them and leave. Immediately. For your safety.” Dream's voice became sharp and clipped. Papyrus and Sans quickly set Horror and Dust onto the ground.

“Is There Danger? We Shall Assist And Protect Our Home!” Papyrus said, but Sans shot him a look.

“No, it is far too dangerous. My brother is extremely dangerous, and he is my responsibility and no one else's.”

Undyne debated quickly before answering, “We'll back off. If it looks bad, we'll be back. Sans!” She said turning to the other, “Go back to Snowdin and send the other guards to me here. Papyrus, time for a strategic retreat.”

The three bird monsters took to the sky and Dream watched them leave as Blue came up beside him. Blue stuck a tongue out at Killer who was glaring at them, but Dream was focusing elsewhere. Then Dream slowly turned and quickly nocked another arrow as a dark portal slowly opened.

Nightmare slowly stepped out and looked around casually. After a long moment he turned and his eye landed on Dream. They stared each other down but Nightmare then looked away and quickly found his minions laying on the ground to the side. Nightmare gave them a withering look before looking back to Dream and Blue.

“No Artist? Has he passed as well?” Nightmare asked with a smirk.

“Hardly, he simply had more pressing concerns,” Dream answered calmly.

Blue blinked in confusion before understanding. “Ink isn't going to die just because Error did,” Blue answered.

“A shame.” Nightmare's reply had both Dream and Blue gritting their teeth.

“I assume you have come to collect them?” Dream asked, nodding his head towards the group on the ground.

“Among other things, yes.”

Dream narrowed his eyes, “What sorts of other things?”

Nightmare stared directly at Dream, “I want answers.”

“Ask and we shall see, but if you are intending a fight...” Dream started but Nightmare waved a tentacle, cutting him off.

“I'm not interested in a fight this time. But I need to know, why did the parasite help the glitch? And who was that other skeleton?”

Dream and Blue looked at each other, “Fresh and Error seemed to have some sort of agreement. Fresh becomes attached to things and it appears Error was someone he became attached too. We were unaware of their connection until Fresh kidnapped Error from us while we were caring for him,” Dream said cautiously.

Blue spoke up, “We don't know the other skeleton. Fresh brought them along. Seems they were fond of Error as well. We had a hard time calming them down after he died.”

Nightmare's eye travelled from Dream to Blue and back to Dream. He growled and the goop covering his body rippled. “And what of the reaper?”

“Death? What of him? We have no control over such a being. Ink did say he'd try to speak with him, but he likely forgot,” Dream answered.

Nightmare growled again and his tentacles lashed the air. Blue tensed but Dream didn't react. Suddenly, three of the waving appendages snapped forward and wrapped around Nightmare's minions, pulling them to his side.

Nightmare turned and opened a portal but he paused before he left, “Your artist... he's died before I'm told. Yet he's here. Perhaps...” Nightmare broke off and turned away and walked through the portal, taking the others with him.

Dream didn't move until the portal closed and the traces of Nightmare's presence faded. His shoulders fell as he exhaled.

“Dream, what do you think he was trying to say?” Blue asked.

“He thinks that Error will come back as Ink has. Or at least that is his hope,” Dream replied softly. He was conflicted; Nightmare clearly had feelings he wasn't dealing with well concerning Error, but he seemed to prefer controlling Error rather than allowing him to be his own skeleton.

“His...hope?” Blue asked, “So he still wants Error to join him? Or was there something else? Ink said a few things...”

Dream gave Blue a small smile, “It seems my brother has a small infatuation with the Destroyer. I do not believe that Error is aware of that fact.”

Blue's face split with an enormous grin and he started laughing. “Who would have thought that THAT would be what Nightmare, Reaper and Ink all have in common,” the small skeleton cackled.

Dream smiled, but chose to not respond as he felt Undyne and Papyrus returning. Leaving Blue to calm himself down, Dream stepped forward and waited for the other two to land in front of him. “You are safe now. They won't return anytime soon. Your people are too strong, it's not worth it to keep fighting.”

Both the birds puffed their chests and Dream spoke with them a few minutes more before sending them home. Alone again, Dream turned to Blue who seemed to have himself under control, for the most part. “Shall we return home?” Dream asked, opening a portal. Blue nodded and quickly stepped through.

The pair emerged in front of the front door to Dream's home. The sight of his cozy, safe home made Dream smile, as it always did. Before he could head to the door though, his phone began chiming. Blue had been headed to the front door as well but paused at the sound. “Is it Ink?” He asked as Dream pulled his phone out.

Dream shook his head, “No, it is Geno.” Dream accepted the call while Blue looked on in confusion.

“Hello?” Dream asked.

“Hi, Dream. I'm very sorry to bother you...” Geno said, his voice hesitant.

“Is something the matter? Has something happened to your brother? When we last spoke, Error was recovering well,” Dream asked, concerned.

Geno hesitated then spoke slowly, “No, no. He's fine. He actually went home earlier today. I'm just worried he's pushing himself and was hoping... maybe you could check up on him...”

Dream gave a comforting smile to Blue who'd edged closer, his eyes wide with worry. “We could check up on him if it would ease your concern. Though, may I ask why you do not send Reaper or Fresh instead?”

“They'll both say I'm being too clingy. He just left a few hours ago, but I can't help but worry about him. He came so close to dying... I know it sounds ridiculous...”

Dream nodded slowly, “I do not find it ridiculous. You are correct, he came exceptionally close to death, and I can understand your fears. I would also guess that you would prefer that we not mention that you asked us to check up on him.”

Geno let out a noisy breath, “Yeah, if that's ok. He told me not to worry, that he just needed some time to himself...”

“But you can not help but worry,” Dream finished for Geno. “Very well, we shall create an excuse and visit the antivoid. That is where Error went, I presume?”

“Yeah, don't know why. He keeps saying he hates it, but that it's his home.”

Dream looked up at his home, then squeezed his eyes closed. “We shall check up on Error and I will send you message later letting you know what we discover. In the meantime, please do try to relax Geno. Needlessly worrying over your brother is not healthy.”

Geno sighed over the phone, “I know, I know. I'll try. Thanks Dream. I tried to call Ink but he didn't answer.”

Dream chuckled, “He was called away to aid with the creation of a new AU. It can be impossible to distract him from creating. I shall let you go, and Blue and I will check on Error for you.”

“Thanks again. Good bye.”

“Good bye,” Dream hung up and looked over at Blue. “Would you be willing to come to the antivoid with me? I understand if you would rather not.”

“Because of the voices?” Blue paused and thought. “They don't frighten me, now that I know what they are. I'll go with you.” Blue paused again, “You didn't mention Nightmare to Geno...”

“He is upset enough, I did not wish to add to his worries.” Dream smiled and quickly made another portal. They went through together but both stopped dead on the other side.

All they saw was chaos.


	2. Why steal kitchens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's been busy, and managed to worry Dream and Blue and amusing Ink

Blue looked about the antivoid in horror. It looked like a war zone, in a strange glitching way. Large pieces of broken things were scattered about, glitching and almost appearing to phase in and out of existence. The largest pile of broken glitches was the size of a house!

“What happened?” Blue asked in astonishment.

Dream was unable to answer; his eyes were closed as he stretched his senses out, trying to sense if anyone was injured or trapped in all the rubble. After a few long minutes, Dream slowly opened his eyes. “I can't feel anyone nearby.”

“So at least Error isn't trapped, but what could've happened here?” Blue asked again.

“I do not know. This debris, it can not be native to the antivoid, so where could it have come from? And who in the multiverse would be able to portal so much into this place?” Dream began thinking out loud as Blue approached some of the glitching rubble and tried to get a better look. “As far as I am aware, only Ink and Error themselves can open portals large enough for some of this debris. But why would anyone bother?”

Blue studied the pile he was closest too, then moved to a slightly larger pile a small distance away. “These look like kitchen counters,” Blue noted. “I can even see a sink.”

Dream moved forward and examined one of the larger sections. “You are correct, this appears to be a portion of a kitchen as well. There may be a stove beneath some of this debris.”

Blue and Dream both looked up and their confused gazes met. Why were there pieces of kitchens broken and glitching in the antivoid?

***

“So why are you trying to steal kitchens?”

“Shut up. I said you could stay if you stopped distracting me.”

Ink grinned as Error went back to trying to figure out how to best transfer a stove to his antivoid. Ink pulled out a chair and sat to watch as Error swore and fought with the stubborn appliance and it's code. Ink had finished helping a creator work on their new AU and felt the faint cry of a dead AU being put out of it's misery. Ink had started to head to the antivoid to check if Error was there only to feel yet another dead AU cry out. He'd gone to check it out only to see Error tearing a house apart and sending pieces to the antivoid, only for them to corrupt and become unusable. He'd destroyed that dead AU and moved to the next and kept trying, on smaller and smaller bits to see if he could transfer anything. Ink had been following the glitch for about 6 AUs and was now in the seventh and Error had given up on counters and was just trying to see if he could send a stove to his antivoid.

“You know Glitchy, if you want a stove, I can just make you one.” Ink said after listening to Error grumble and swear for about 5 minutes.

“No,” came Error's flat refusal. Ink was surprised that he didn't throw in an insult or even bother to explain.

“Can I ask why not?” Ink prodded.

“Didn't I ask you to shut up?”

Ink chuckled and watched Error with twinkling eyes. Error being surly was always amusing. And Ink was extremely curious as to what exactly Error was up to.

“C'mon, almost got it,” Error mumbled as he eased the stove into a portal. It was about halfway through when it blinked and started glitching. Error swore and released the strings holding it and it crashed down to the floor of the antivoid to join the other pieces of wreckage.

“VOID DAMN IT!” Error swore.

Ink started laughing but paused when he heard Dream's voice faintly.

“It came from that direction! I can sense someone but it's odd!”

Ink leaned closer to the portal and called out. “Heya Dream! Everything's fine!”

“INK?!?!” Dream called back, clearly confused.

Ink looked back up at Error, “How 'bout you finish this place off and meet us back at your place?”

Error just huffed and tore open a screen to the worlds code and began tearing it apart. Ink grinned again and hopped through Error's still open portal and landed beside the glitching stove. Dream and Blue ran up to the artist as he turned around, surveying the carnage Error had brought into his home.

“Wow, he certainly did a number to his place. Wonder how he plans to clean this up? Or what he wanted all that stuff for anyways?” Ink wondered out loud.

“Wait, you're saying Error did this himself?” Blue asked.

Ink nodded, “I watched him.” Ink frowned when suddenly his phone went off. He pulled the device free and started checking it. His frowned deepened and he looked up, “You guys fought Nightmare? Are you alright? What happened?”

Dream sighed, “We fought the Bad Sanses. My brother only arrived after they were defeated and took them away after asking a few questions. BirdTale is safe. Neither of us were injured.”

Ink's frown didn't lessen, “What kind of questions did Night ask?”

Ink heard a thud behind him but ignored Error's return and kept his gaze on Dream. Dream flushed when Error appeared and seemed hesitant to respond.

Error made a low growling sound as he took in the mess in his antivoid. “Useless junk. What a waste of my time.” Error scowled when he saw that both Dream and Blue were here as well. “One sec. Lemme get this garbage cleaned up,” the glitch said then opened a screen and typed a command into it. A few seconds later, all the glitching rubble and debris started breaking down into useless code and vanishing. In less then a minute the antivoid was as empty as ever.

Error looked around and nodded, “Much better.” He then turned to Dream who Ink was still staring at intently.

Ink prodded, “Dream...” Error looked confused but turned back to Dream to wait for whatever response Ink was waiting for.

Dream sighed and refused to look at either. “Nightmare asked about why Fresh was helping us and who Geno was.”

Error stiffened and his fingers twitched absently. _'They're safe, they're safe, they're safe.'_ Error kept repeating in his head.

Blue cleared his throat and Dream shot him a guilty look. Ink seemed to know that Dream was holding back and kept his eyes trained on the golden eyed skeleton. Error found himself staring as well.

“Nightmare...he also asked about Ink's past resurrections.”

Both Ink and Error seemed confused so Blue answered. “We believe that Nightmare is hoping that Error would return to life as Ink has.”

Error took a moment to process that then chuckled. “So the slime ball completely fell for Reaper's trick. He actually thinks I'm dead. Good.”

Ink turned to Error, an odd look on his face. “Can you?”

Error raised a brow, “Can I what?”

“Come back?”

Error paused, and looked away. A few strange expressions crossed his face before he shook his head, “I'm not sure. I don't remember dying as I am so I have no idea if I'll come back.”

Blue looked curious, “Dying as you are? What do you mean by that?”

Error shook his head and looked away.

Dream felt a strong wave of shame and pain coming from Error and quickly attempted to change the subject. “May I ask what had happened here? We were quite concerned when we saw the mess.”

“Yeah, you never answered my question. Why were you trying to steal kitchens?” Ink asked.

Blue blinked his starry eyes, “Stealing kitchens? How does one steal a kitchen?”

Error made an irritated sound, “By separating the code of the room and trying to transfer the code from the AU to my antivoid. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Everything I tried to transfer had it's code break down and wasn't stable.”

“Ok, but why?” Ink pressed.

Error glared and seemed to not want to tell, but Ink put on a pout and made his eyes as wide as possible. The look was too much like the one Goth used when he wanted something and Error felt his resolve crack.

He sighed, “I wanted to be able to make stuff here.”

“Make stuff? What do you mean?” Dream asked, curious despite himself.

Error looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Like tea and coffee and...stuff.” Error looked up, almost bashfully. “Anytime Geno's had me over, he makes drinks, and it's the same for you guys. So I figured, if people are going to visit... I should have the stuff to make drinks. But I don't even have a stove or a kitchen or anything really. It was never important before...” Error looked away, his face glowing yellow.

“I see!” Blue's voice boomed in his excitement. “You wish to be a good host! That's wonderful! I'm sure we can help you create a friendly space for visitors! Also a kitchen would allow you to make healthy food for yourself which would surely please Geno.”

Error scowled, “I don't want your help...” he looked down again, “I owe you enough already.” he added softly.

Ink gave Error a look before saying, “No, but we can argue bout that later. But I'm curious, do you even know how to make tea and coffee?”

Error blinked, “I...I used to. I think.”

“How about this: You come on over to my place and we'll teach you how. Blue makes a nice cup of tea. Dream can show you how to brew coffee and I'll show you how to make hot cocoa.” Ink offered, glancing at the other two who all nodded.

Error growled softly, but Ink just grinned at his glare. Finally, Error's shoulders slumped in defeat, “...fine.” he mumbled.

Ink's grin grew in triumph. He retrieved Broomy from his back and swiped an ink portal open.

He bounced on his toes then said, “After you,” with a bow. Error grumbled but went through the portal followed by Dream and Blue. Ink smiled again in satisfaction before he followed the others through his portal. The portal closed, leaving the antivoid as empty and silent as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm having fun with this. I have so many plans and ideas for my sweet little glitchy boy


	3. Teaching a Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wants to learn and now has some VERY enthusiastic teachers

Nightmare sat on his throne, brooding. He was so lost in thought, his tentacles barely moved. The occasional twitch was the only thing that prevented him from looking like a statue.

Killer carefully peered into the room. After a few long minutes of silence and stillness, Killer stuck his whole head in the room and waited again. With no response from Nightmare, Killer then moved into the room and very slowly approached. When Killer stood directly in front of his boss and had still gotten no reaction, he quietly cleared his throat.

The thick goop covering Nightmare's bones rippled gently. Killer waited as Nightmare's eyelight brightened and his sharp gaze fell on the other.

“What do you want Killer?” Nightmare rumbled.

“I asked around Boss. Rumour has it that the artist has vanished at least twice. Both times he was gone for about two weeks. And one of them matches up with a time Error said he killed the guy.”

Nightmare narrowed his eye, but he didn't glare at Killer. Instead he stared off at the new repaired windows on the outside wall of his throne room. “Two weeks...” he said quietly, his mind sorting through ideas.

Killer shifted before blurting out, “You really want the glitch don'tca?”

Nightmare pinned Killer under his gaze, “And what of it?” he growled.

Killer shrugged, “Was curious. After what Dream said when they came after Error.”

“That's it? You were just curious?”

“Yeah. Mean, it makes sense. The glitch is kinda cute. Not my type but I can see why you'd like him.” Killer paused, “Mebbe try telling him? Guy's thick, sometimes ya gotta explain basic stuff to him.”

Nightmare leaned back, mulling over Killer's words. “Much as I hate to take my brother's advice, you bring up a good point. Error is smart, but very naive. But how to go about it...”

“Mebbe a gift? He likes chocolate and stuff,” Killer offered.

“Perhaps, or maybe an offer he can't refuse...” Nightmare's said slowly. “I saw his dreams. I believe I know what he desires.” Nightmare smiled. “Yes, that could do... good work Killer.”

Killer smiled brightly. It was rare to earn Nightmare's praise and Killer soaked it up. “Thanks Boss. So whatcha need me to do?”

Nightmare pondered a moment, “I'll make a list of Error's haunts, and I want you three to check them regularly starting next week. Carefully though. I don't want my brother and his band of do gooders to catch wind of what we're up to.”

“Got it Boss!”

***

Error arrived in Ink's kitchen. He moved out of the way of the portal and looked around. The only time he'd really seen this room was when Dream had been hurt and he hadn't paid much attention. It was strangely cluttered. Mugs hung from hooks beneath all the upper cabinets, and strange devices and littered the counter tops. A few of the cabinet's doors weren't closed, and Error could see that they were packed full of various things. One seemed to be full of different pots and pans and another was full of various bowls. Error looked around in shock, how could Ink find anything in this place?

Dream and Blue arrived behind him and Dream covered his mouth to hide his grin at Error's shocked expression. Blue merely nodded in understanding. Ink walked in, still smiling but paused when he saw Error's face. His grin grew and he shrugged in response to the look Blue was giving him.

“So,” Ink began looking at Error, “How do you want to do this?”

Error shook himself out of his stupor and remembered why he'd come to Ink's home in the first place. “Umm... whatever is easiest, I guess.”

Ink tipped his head as he thought, “Well, easiest is tea.” Ink stuck his tongue out in a teasing way. “So I guess Blue's up first!” With that said, Ink turned and started going through all the mugs he had, even opening another cabinet revealing even more mugs!

Blue sighed and stepped up beside Error. “Yes! Tea is quite simple but very good for the body and mind. Now do you have any preferences?”

Error tore his eyes from the ridiculous amount of mugs Ink was sorting through and looked down at Blue. “Preferences?”

Blue smiled, “Yes, for your tea. Dream is fond of soothing herbal teas, and Ink likes fruity, sweet teas. I enjoy something bolder but I also am quite fond of mints. What do you like?”

Error blinked, and looked away quickly. “Um, whatever is fine.” he said but Blue noticed his faint blush. Blue glanced at Dream who had taken a seat and Dream casually rubbed the back of his neck. Blue's smile faded somewhat at Dream's signal. Error was embarrassed for some reason and Blue's immediate guess was that he hadn't had enough tea ever offered to him to have ever found out what he preferred. But bringing it up now would only exacerbate the problem, so Blue made a quick decision.

“Very well. Let's make a few different types!” Blue turned to Ink's stove and his foot shot out to hook a step stool that was near the stove. Pulling the stool closer, Blue stepped up and plucked two kettles off of hooks suspending them above stove. He turned to Error and handed him both kettles. “Just take the lids off and fill these with water while I get the tea.”

Error took both kettles and looked around. Spotting the sink, Error set the kettles down and took off the lids and turned on the water. While he filled both kettles, Blue moved the stool and retrieved a few boxes of bagged teas and a metal tin of loose leaf peppermint. Blue then had Error heat the water, then showed him the difference between the teas. Ink set out a number of mugs and Blue showed Error how to steep the loose leaf in one kettle and then showed how to pour the water to the bagged tea.

Error seemed amazed at how simple it had been and gazed at the number of mugs of prepared tea. Ink set out milk, honey, sugar and a small plate of shortcake cookies. Blue passed Ink and Dream their tea and took a seat with a mug of peppermint tea for himself.

“Oh,” Error said as he realized, “there's a bunch of extras...”

“Go ahead and try them. See what you like,” Blue encouraged.

Ink pushed one a little closer to Error, “Sit and give this one a try. It's a strawberry blend.”

Error sat and tried the tea. Then tried it again after adding some milk. “It's ok, but not really for me...” Error sounded disappointing.

“Perhaps you should try this chamomile,” Dream said. As Error switched to the next tea, Dream asked, “Do you like strawberries?”

Error sipped the chamomile and added some sugar. He spoke as he stirred, “I do. I never really had any until that whole thing happened, but I found that I really like berries.” He sipped the tea. And shrugged.

“Berries are a wonderful treat. Healthy yet sweet. If the chamomile isn't to your liking, perhaps the pekoe?” Blue reached out with his spoon and tapped another mug. “Did you discover a favourite berry?”

Error tried the pekoe and added a bit of milk and sugar and smiled, “That's not bad. I think I like raspberries best. But those strawberries with whipped cream on the waffles was really good.”

“You forgot the chocolate sauce. You seemed to enjoy that too,” Ink pointed out, offering the plate of cookies to Error.

Error took a cookie absently, a small smile lighting his face. “I've always had a soft spot for chocolate.” He bit into the cookie then looked surprised. He glanced down at the cookie as if he was surprised to see it in his hand.

Dream coughed into his hand to disguise his laugh and took another sip of his tea. “Is there anything else you enjoy eating?” Dream lightly dunked his cookie into his tea and nibbled on the softened edge.

Error watched Dream with his cookie and glanced again at the one in his hand. He pondered the question while he imitated what he'd seen. He nibbled the cookie and finally answered, “I like sweet things, spicy things... not a fan of sour though.”

Error ate the rest of the cookie and drained his cup of tea, the small smile returning as he gazed off at nothing. “Anything Geno's ever made me has been delicious. Reaps says it because Geno loves to cook so very much. I watched him cook once... his expression was so intense, it was almost scary.”

Blue grinned, “Another passionate cook! We should get together and make a wonderful meal for everyone!”

Dream and Ink both looked at Blue then sighed. “Only if I make Geno six spare fire extinguishers,” Ink said.

Dream chuckled, “And Ink will test the food first.” Both Ink and Blue pouted at that.

Dream gestured to Error's now empty cup, “Would you like to keep trying more tea or shall I show you how to make coffee?”

“Umm, sure...” Error was confused over the discussion of fire extinguishers, but stood and followed Dream over to the counter top to Ink's bean grinder.

Dream easily showed Error how to grind the roasted beans, and prepare the grinds for brewing. After brewing the coffee, Dream filled three mugs with the dark brew and he and Error sat back down. Error took a sip and immediately made a disgusted sound.

Ink laughed, and pushed the sugar bowl closer. Dream poured a bit of milk into his own mug and then offered the milk jug. Error doctored his mug but in the end he pushed the coffee away, “Bleh, don't know how Geno drinks this.”

“You haven't had any coffee, even when you visited Geno?” Ink asked.

“Geno makes me cocoa when ever I come over. Or Goth and I have chocolate milk,” Error explained.

Blue had skipped the coffee and poured himself another cup of peppermint tea. “You do enjoy your chocolate. But it is good to broaden one's horizon, and palate.”

Error grumbled but Ink just chuckled, “Then I guess I'll show you how to make hot cocoa, then you can make it whenever you want. After you get the whole lack of a kitchen issue figured out.”

Error scowled, but followed Ink to the stove top where he watched Ink heat milk and add the cocoa.

Once finished, Ink poured the steaming chocolate drink into yet another mug and handed it to Error with a smile. Error took the drink happily and enjoyed a long drink.

“Good?” Ink asked, pouring himself some more coffee before sitting back down.

Error nodded, “Tolerable. But I'm not gonna let it go to waste.”

Ink blinked, then grinned. Error was teasing him! This had been such an interesting day. Ink suddenly felt energized and needed to do something.

Ink jumped to his feet and bounced giddily. “How about I go grab some pizza, and we can talk more.”

Dream smiled indulgently, “It is growing late, and none of us have had dinner yet.”

Blue nodded, “We haven't had a pizza night for a while.”

Error looked at the others then looked away, his face colouring slightly. Ink frowned, “Error?” he asked confused.

Error refused to turn back but everyone could almost feel the embarrassment rolling off the black skeleton. Finally, Error sighed and spoke softly, “I should go...”

Ink's face fell, “But we were having such a good time...”

“If you wish to stay, you are more then welcome to. This has been extremely pleasant chatting with you.” Dream spoke gently.

“Did we do anything to make you uncomfortable?” Blue asked worriedly.

Error seemed to shrink, “No...I just...” he seemed to struggle with his words. Ink was about to speak, but Dream held up his hand to stop him. At last Error managed to say, “It's so damn stupid... I...I don't know what pizza is. Also, you've done more then enough. I'll just go...”

“YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PIZZA IS?!?!” Ink and Blue yelled simultaneously. Ink was beside Error in a flash, “No that won't do. Won't do at all. You are staying for dinner.” Ink turned to Dream and Blue, “Keep him here, I'll be back soon.” With that command, Ink quickly made a portal and left.

Error stared, stunned, at the spot Ink had just been. He looked at the other two who only grinned and shrugged.

“Knowing Ink, he'll return with just about every type of pizza imaginable,” Blue laughed.

Dream looked at Error with a small smile, “I hope you are hungry. Ink will not be satisfied until you have tried and found a favourite pizza. Much like the teas.”

Error looked down at the table, littered with mugs and felt apprehensive. “I...I should clean up...” he reached out and started collecting mugs.

Blue jumped up, “Excellent idea! Let us help, so that when Ink returns with dinner, the table will be clear.!”

Dream stood as well. The three cleaned and put away all the dishes, Blue and Dream chatting easily and helping Error. Afterwards, Dream had insisted the group move to Ink's living room where he urged Error to talk more by asking him about his nephew, a topic Error found himself speaking of with great enthusiasm.

“Geno couldn't understand how all his toys were in the crib with him every morning. He even blamed Reaper but it turns out that Goth managed to figure out how to use his magic to pick up his toys before he could even walk. Geno was so proud but worried at the same time.” Error was saying.

“Geno seems to worry a fair bit. Does it cause any issues?” Dream asked. As Error thought about the question, Dream shot a quick glance at Blue who put away his phone and gave him a subtle nod. Dream hide a smile. Blue had sent the promised message to Geno, letting the other know that they had found Error and that he was well.

“Geno's had a rough time,” Error said finally. “He lost so much and was trapped for so long, I can't blame him for having a few hangups. He turned out better then me anyways.” Error shook his head ruefully. “Most of us are used to Geno's overprotective nature. Fortunately, Reaper has a handle on things so Goth isn't smothered.” Error paused and laughed lightly, “Besides, if Geno had no issues there's no way he would have been able to put up with me, Fresh or Reaper for all this time.”

Dream smiled at the soft, loving feeling Error gave off as he spoke of his family, and Blue beamed to hear Error speaking calmly about something other then destroying AUs.

Error noticed the attention the others were giving him and felt awkward again. Even after everything that had happened, the others were his enemies far longer then his protectors. And while they had accepted his explanation as to why he had done what he had, it still seemed too easy and Error found himself unconsciously waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Speaking of shoes... the three all jumped in their seats when Ink kicked off his shoes as he stood in the doorway to his kitchen. “Heya guys! I think I got everything...”

Error stared at the armload of thin boxes the artist was barely able to carry and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.


	4. Error's First Tea/Pizza/Slumber Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a tea party, then a pizza party, now it's a slumber party! What could go wrong?

Error was sitting on the floor, his back against the base of Ink's couch. He didn't think he could move if he wanted too.

“You doing ok Error?” Ink asked, nibbling on his second slice of pizza.

Error groaned and flipped him off feebly. Ink had insisted on Error trying each and every type of pizza Ink had brought home. That might not have been too bad, until Error had found something he'd really liked, and somehow managed to devour all of it, including the box.

“I've heard of licking the box, but eating it was another level,” Ink laughed.

“I can't believe out of all these pizzas, you liked the garlic bread the best,” Blue chuckled.

The worst part for Error was how everyone had not eaten, they'd been too busy getting him to try a few bites of everything. Now the Stars were busy eating and Error was sitting on the floor.

“The garlic bread is quite tasty, I can understand his enjoyment of it,” Dream added as he took another bite of his slice.

A moment of silence fell on the group, and then Blue spoke up. “Let's put on a movie.”

Everyone turned and looked at him, but no one said anything for a long moment. Then Ink shrugged, “Sure.” and reached out to grab the TV remote from the coffee table. A few clicks later and Ink found something with a knight and a dragon. Blue sat up straighter and grinned at the screen while Ink and Dream just shared a smile. Error reached up and pulled his drink down from the table beside the couch. He found himself smiling at the bright pink of the drink, it reminded him of Fresh, but he took a sip and enjoyed the sweet, bubbly taste. Ink had called it cream soda and Error found he liked it. Error took another sip and wiggled a bit, getting more comfortable as he gazed idly at the nonsense on the screen.

Ink watched Error carefully, secretly pleased to see the glitch relaxing. He leaned back, not noticing Dream's observation of Ink. “Hey Error?” Ink tried to get Error's attention quietly.

Error turned his head and looked at the artist, “Hm?”

“How come you didn't want me to just make you a kitchen? It'd be easier then trying to take one from those dead AUs.”

Error scowled but answered, “I'm used to doing things myself.”

Ink frowned, not satisfied with that answer and the frown deepened when he saw Dream frown out of the corner of his eye. “And what's the real reason?” Ink challenged.

Error's socket's narrowed and he shot a glare at Dream who blushed and looked away. Error turned his glare onto Ink who met it with a stare of his own. Error's sockets suddenly tightened and he broke eye contact. His shoulders hunched and he put a hand to his head, his fingers twitching erratically.

Dream and Ink both braced themselves. They'd seen Error look exactly like this right before exploding in a violent rage,

“Stop. It. Now.” Blue spoke calmly, his voice filled with a cold anger. Dream and Ink both glanced at Blue , but Blue wasn't looking at Error, but rather the space above him.

Error gave a sudden shudder, then sagged. His head hung down and his fingers stopped twitching but he didn't remove his hand from the side of his head. He made a quiet choked sound before slowly lifting his head to look at Blue. Everyone was thrown by how watery his sockets were, like he was holding back a waterfall of tears.

“Why?” Error rasped, “Why do they listen to you?” The tears started beading in the corners of his sockets, but still he refused to let them fall.

Ink and Dream shared horrified looks. The voices. Error must have started hearing them again, and Blue must have heard them too and managed to stop them from talking Error into doing something.

Blue slowly stood up and moved to Error's side. He lowered himself to the floor beside the glitch and gave him a small smile. “I don't know why,” Blue admitted quietly. “I can't really make out what they're saying, but I could tell they were getting loud.”

Error winced and nodded. Dream was thinking and asked, “Is that why you did not accept Ink's offer?”

Error lifted his scarf and hid behind it. “Yes,” came a barely audible response.

Ink clenched his fists, “They don't want me helping you? Why?”

“They... never said that. But they want me to entertain them again. The whole being shrunk thing was interesting enough for them to not be mad that I couldn't hear them but now they want me to keep them amused.” Error explained from his hiding place behind his scarf. “Trying to take parts of houses was my idea, but when it kept failing they were amused. So I kept trying, to keep them happy.” Error lowered his voice even more, “so they won't ask me to destroy anything.”

“Screw them.” Ink's voice was furious, and when everyone turned to look at him, they saw him clutching his red vial. “They're the CREATORS, why do they need you to entertain them, when they have their creations?”

Dream and Blue nodded in agreement but Error spoke up, “Because they can't agree.”

Dream looked confused, “Agree?”

Error peeked out from behind his scarf, “Some want happy endings, some want pain and suffering. Some want to see how their creations do against trials and tribulations. Some just want to ruin someone else's work.”

“And you're their tool to do so,” Blue said. Error nodded.

“That is terrible,” Dream said, aghast.

Ink was almost shaking in anger, but he wasn't sure if he was madder at the creators for hurting their creations or for using Error the way they had. Blue shot him a look and Ink knew he had to reign in his anger but wasn't sure what to use. After a moment of reflection, Ink took a few sips from various vials and the anger turned into a powerful sympathy for the glitching skeleton. Error now seemed tired and Blue had moved closer for support. Ink also felt a strange envy burning low in his magic when Error's head slowly drifted and rested on Blue's shoulder. Blue seemed amazed but held back any exclamations and slowly wrapped an arm around Error for comfort. Ink decided to ignore the envy for now and made sure no one was watching him. Seeing both Dream and Blue focusing on Error, Ink quickly melted and flowed away up the stairs to the bedrooms. He quickly retrieved pjs for everyone and found a large brush and created a pair for Error. For a second, Ink's mischievous side wanted to make another cat kigirumi but Ink fought the urge and instead made a simple navy blue set. Holding all four sets of pjs in his arms, he quietly made his way back downstairs and set them of the back of the couch. Ink then snuck away to a closet and found a large rolled object and a small black box. Ink grinned and carried both to the living room.

“Ok, so we've got pizza, soda and movies. We need to make this a slumber party,” Ink said brightly.

Error looked up confused, but Blue almost started quivering in excitement. Dream had a look of uncertainty on his face that faded into amusement when Ink winked at him. Ink moved to the centre of the room and used his foot to push the coffee table out of the way. He then set the roll on the ground and unrolled an air mattress. He then hooked up the air compressor and stepped back as it began filling the deflated mattress.

Ink then reached over the couch and grabbed the pyjamas. He passed Dream and Blue their pjs and them held out the newly created pjs to Error. Error's head was still resting on Blue's shoulder but it slowly lifted as he studied the offered pyjamas. Error lifted his arm and took the pjs and looked up at Ink, “Slumber party?” he asked.

“Yup, where you watch movies, talk, eat snacks and have fun until everyone falls asleep,” Ink explained easily.

Dream had stood and turned off the compressor as the air mattress was full. “Is it a wonderful, relaxing experience. I do hope you'll join us.”

Error regarded the pyjamas and slowly nodded. Blue's grin grew to almost split his face and he withdrew and stood quickly. “EXCELLENT! I shall get changed and we shall begin the merriment!” With that said, Blue turned and ran up the stairs.

“Begin? We haven't started yet?” Error asked.

Dream chuckled, “Blue has ideas as to how these things should happen. Do not worry yourself. I am going to make some popcorn and then I will change.” With that said, Dream turned and headed back towards the kitchen. Ink was watching Error and saw that the dark boned skeleton seemed like he was about to saw something but he looked reluctant.

“Need something Error?” Ink asked and Dream paused and looked back.

Error hide behind his scarf again. “C-c-could I maybe get anot-t-ther c-cocoa?” He stammered. Ink raised his brow at the stutter but Dream just smiled brightly.

“Of course. I shallll be happy to make some more cocoa for you while I make the popcorn. Perhaps you should change and get comfortable while I prepare your drink and the snacks.” Dream said pleasantly. Dream shot a quick glance at Ink who gave a tiny nod. Dream smiled again and wandered into the kitchen.

“Umm, want to change in my room? Or I could show you where the bathroom is,” Ink offered, a strange, almost shy feeling rippling in his chest.

Error kept his face hidden, but he could feel his face warming and mentally cursed. “Um, bathroom would be good.”

Error stood and Ink waved for him to follow. Error followed Ink up the stairs and past the first door. Ink stopped next to the second door in the hallway and opened the door. “Here you go. I'll get changed in my room and meet you downstairs. Don't take too long or Blue will go looking for you,” Ink warned with a grin.

Blue stepped out of a room further down the hall. “I'll go looking for who?” Blue asked, raising a brow.

“I'll be quick,” Error mumbled and slipped past Ink into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He heard Ink and Blue talking in the hallway but tuned them out. He sighed, a shiver running through his body. Error looked around and felt his jaw drop as he took in Ink's bathroom.

The room was huge! There was a large glass walled shower at one end of the room, white tiled with a iridescent sheen. Error stepped forward and watched the colours shift. He then looked at the large tub, black with a rainbow of sparkles scattered through the stone, round and big enough for four skeletons. The wall behind it was filled with bottles, soaps, multiple coloured luffas and sponges and other items Error could only guess the use off.

Lastly, he turned and looked at the large counter. More white and grey tiles, and two sinks. Between the sinks were three cups and each one held a toothbrush. Error looked up at the enormous mirror over the counter and took in his shocked expression. Error shook his head and looked away. It didn't matter that Ink had an amazing bathroom, or that the tub looked incredibly comfortable or that the shower just begged Error to try it out.

Error sighed and looked down at the pyjamas in his hands. The voices started talking, softly but Error growled and forced himself to ignore them again. Error started shucking his clothes off, then put on the soft pjs. He grabbed his clothes and folded them and took one last longing look at the tub but turned and opened the door and left the bathroom.

Ink was waiting in the hallway, leaning against the closest door to the stairs. ' _Must be his room_ ' Error thought to himself. Ink noticed Error and straightened up, and gave Error a giant smile.

“All ready?” Ink asked. Error mutely nodded.

Error started to follow Ink back down the stairs and Ink casually asked, “So, what did you think?”

“Umm, of what? The pjs seem comfy if that's what you mean.” Error said.

Ink chuckled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Blue, who was sitting on the couch, twisted and looked over the back of the couch at the two skeletons on the stairs, spoke up “He means the bathroom. While I find it a little too opulent, Ink is proud of it and enjoys showing it off.”

A dusting of blue crept over Error's face as he looked back to Ink's face. “It's... nice.”

Ink pouted, “Just nice?” Ink then grinned, “Then you need to turn right back around and try the shower, that'll change your mind. Or maybe a hot bath with some scented oils and bubbles.” Ink took a step back up the stairs towards Error.

Dream reentered the room, now clad in his own pyjamas, carrying a large bowl and a steaming mug. “Ink...” Dream warned.

Ink turned and pouted again at Dream then back and grinned at Error, “Ok, ok. Maybe next time?”

The blue that had started fading was immediately covered by a bright yellow glow that illuminated Error's face.

“INK,” Dream and Blue spoke in unison.

Ink didn't respond just turned and walked over to the couch and flopped forward, draping his body over the back of the couch. “So, what are we watching?”

“Perhaps we should ask Error what he prefers?” Dream asked as he set the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and looked up at Error on the stairs, “What do you enjoy watching? Also, where would you like to sit?” Dream held up the mug and Error could almost smell the chocolate.

“Umm, mostly just UnderNovella, but I could probably watch just about anything. And I'll sit wherever.” Error started moving again and came up to the couch.

Dream just gave a small nod and, after consideration, set the mug of cocoa on a small table on the furthest end of the couch before turning and settling himself down on the air mattress.

Ink waved and Blue handed Ink the remote and Ink started switching between channels. Finally he stopped and grinned. “This'll do. This version of MafiaTale has lots of romance, fights and melodrama. Not quite as campy as UnderNovella but it should work.” Ink tossed the remote back to Blue and shoved himself back upright. “Lemme get some blankets and pillows and we can get comfy!”

Blue jumped up, “I'll help,” and the two scurried off quickly.

Error watched them go and then walked around the couch and sat next to his cocoa. He picked up the mug and took a long sip. Sighing in pleasure, he looked over and saw Dream watching him. He pulled the mug close to his chest, “Um, thank you.”

Dream wanted to soothe the uncomfortable skeleton, but held back. Error was still very much an enigma to Dream and he did not want to accidentally upset the dark skeleton. So Dream just smiled his soft smile and murmured, “You are welcome.”

Dream looked away and stretched. Error watched out of the corner of his eye as the other reached up, stretching his arms high above his head, before flopping backwards onto the air mattress. Without anyone's eyes on him, Error found it easier to ask something that had bothered him earlier.

“Why were you in my antivoid?”

Dream stiffened slightly, but thankfully didn't sit up and look at Error. Instead he remained on his back, his eyes on the ceiling. “After the fight we had with Nightmare and his followers, we had concerns about your safety. We decided to check if you had returned to the antivoid before we checked your brother's home,” Dream said carefully.

Error failed to notice the cautious way Dream was speaking, instead imagining what how Geno would have reacted had he heard that Nightmare was looking for information on Error and hoping the destroyer would return to life. Geno would have gone ballistic, and Error shivered at the thought.

Dream lifted his head after a moment of silence and saw Error staring off, lost in thought. Sighing in relief, Dream twisted his neck when he heard the others returning. Ink and Blue burst back into the room, arms piled high with pillows and blankets. They quickly distributed their bounty and piled the extra on the opposite end of the couch from Error.

Blue lay down on his front on the air mattress with Dream and wiggled in anticipation. Ink curled up on a large overstuffed chair and looked around. Dream held up the remote with a smile and returned the gesture when Ink stuck his tongue out at him. Dream turned the show on and turned up the volume before settling down to watch.

Error wrapped himself up in a blanket and clutched a pillow to his chest. He pulled his legs up and sat cross legged, and turned his attention to the TV. Fortunately, the AU was quite entertaining and he found himself being drawn in. So much so that he failed to notice the others turning to check on him regularly. Error nibbled on the popcorn and finished his cocoa. At one point he finally had to uncross his legs and he saw that Dream had fallen asleep and Blue seemed to be drowsing. Ink had twisted and now had his legs thrown over the arm of the chair and was watching the show with heavy lids. Error decided to stretch out himself and set the pillow against the arm of the couch and lay down. He rolled onto his side so he could keep watching. His artificial foot wouldn't bend quite right so he used his other foot to pull it off and knocked it to the floor. It landed with a soft thunk that no one noticed. Error settled comfortably to stay up and watch, but in a short time, he found himself drifting off to sleep as well. It felt odd to sleep here, on Ink's couch, with the Stars nearby but Error found he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Hoping it would be alright, Error closed his eyes and snuggled under his borrowed blanket. He heard the voices mumbling but ignored them again. If there were any consequences, he'd deal with them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early this week because I am so excited about the next chapter. Enjoy my lovelies.


	5. It's not a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's hearing voices again, and they're not letting him have a restful sleep.

Error flew backwards, his chest throbbing. He hit the ground and bounced, skidding along before slamming into a rock wall and stopping. Error panted, lifting his eyes as he heard the thud of his opponent landing nearby. His fingers twitched and he lifted his arm and bones erupted from the ground in a wave heading towards the other. He watched the other jump back from his attack as he slowly got to his feet, one arm clutching at his broken ribs. They stared at each other, both injured and panting but neither willing to back down. The other's leg twitched and Error narrowed his eyes and waited as they jumped up to unleash an attack, then he darted forwards, under them and spun, throwing strings to bind them.

It worked, and he grinned harshly at the bound figure before yanking viciously, slamming them into the ground. He took a step forward, then paused, his smile fading. He shook his head and stopped, his fingers twitching erratically and his attention elsewhere as his captive freed himself. They got free of his strings and moved back, leaping to stand atop the wall.

“Error! You're not going to win, so just give up!” Ink yelled.

At the sound of his voice, Error froze. He stood completely still for a few seconds before his whole body shook again and he looked up, a maniacal grin slashed across his face. He lifted his arms and a blaster formed behind him, “Try to stop me!”

-

Ink woke to the sound of a soft whimper. He blinked as he looked around, trying to remember why he was sleeping in his chair. He sat up and saw Dream and Blue cuddled up on the air mattress, bathed in the light from the TV. Ink smiled then heard another whimper and gasp. He turned and saw Error laying on the couch, his face tight with fear and pain. “Shit, Dream, need you now!” Ink hissed as he untangled himself from his blankets. He managed to fail spectacularly and fell out of the chair with a loud thud. Dream and Blue both woke and sat up quickly.

Blue asked, “Ink? Are you ok?”

“I'm fine, but Error's having a nightmare, Dream...” Ink whined, finally freeing himself from his blanket.

Dream stood and moved to the couch. He held a hand over Error and frowned. Blue helped Ink to his feet and watched with confusion. “Why didn't Dream wake up immediately?”

“It is not a nightmare, it seems to be a memory. A rather vivid one at that,” Dream answered.

Ink looked at Error's face again, “Can't be a good one.”

“Can you do anything to help him Dream?” Blue asked, moving to his friend's side.

“I am trying but I have no power over a memory and the emotions the memory is evoking are powerful. I am not having any luck fighting them.”

Ink moved to the arm of the couch, looking down at Error's fearful expression. “Maybe you could give him a dream? Break up the memory? Anything?”

Dream opened his mouth to reply when Error suddenly went still. “Noooooooo,” he whispered in a horrified tone.

-

Error landed heavily, his broken leg throbbing in pain and burning with glitches. He'd wrapped his strings around it to hold it together but it did nothing for the pain. He looked around and didn't see Ink. If he'd lost him that gave Error the time to find the primary code base and then this universe would be dusted in seconds. Ink was fighting too hard for Error to tear it to pieces so Error was hoping for the expedient option. He stood behind a tall rock jutting from the earth and squinted at the air. At last he found the code lines running to the main base. It wasn't far, just a few hundred meters away. Error started limping forward when he saw a shadow over head. Throwing himself to the side, Error just managed to avoid a line of inky bones flying down at him. He struggled to his feet as Ink landed in front of the rock Error had been hiding behind. He just needed to distract Ink for a few moments, just long enough for him to get to the base and rip the code apart.

{But this is so much fun}

Error scowled at the voice, but others started in as well.

{You're actually doing a good job for once}

{I've been having a blast}

{Look at how beat up Ink is}

Ink swayed on his feet, clearly as exhausted as Error was. His one arm hung limp and he was forced to carry and support his enormous brush with one arm. He had a swath of black over the back of his head and one of his eyelights wasn't a shape just a blur of colour.

{Look at these idiots go}

_'Shut up'_ Error snarled in his head.

{Finish it and maybe we will...IF you win}

Error's eyes went wide, it was rare for the voices to offer to be quiet. And usually if the offer was made, it was almost always honoured. But the offer was enough of a distraction, and Error suddenly felt something grab his (thankfully) good leg and pulled it out from under him. He fell back and screamed at the agony that ripped up his leg and ribs. He tried to sit up but felt something in his spine grind, and hissed. Suddenly, he was pulled forward, dragged by his ankle along the ground.

“See Error, told you you weren't gonna win.” Ink gloated, pulling an inky chain he'd made. He'd dropped his beloved Broomy and was slowly reeling the Destroyer in with his good hand. Error debated letting himself lose, but the promise of quiet...

_{End it quickly}_

That quiet voice, it was enough. Error threw more strings out, but Ink moved slightly and they wrapped around the rock behind him instead. Ink laughed and was about to say something when Error wrapped the strings around his hand and pulled. The now sharp strings took a second but then they sliced cleanly through the rock and the one that wasn't sharpened pulled it over. Ink barely had enough time to turn and see the rock falling before it slammed into him.

Error winced at the spray of ink and the crunch of bone. He swallowed and forced himself to sit up. He felt the chain around his ankle melt away and saw that Broomy had missed being crushed by centimetres. Error shook as he saw one of Ink's arms extending out from beneath the large rock and as he watched it slowly softened and melted away, leaving a strange sketch in the air that began fading too.

“Noooooooo,” he said, so softly he didn't even realize he'd spoken.

{HOLY SHIT! YOU DID IT!}

{What a fight}

{Now to finish the job}

Error stared, unable to take his eyes from the sight. Had he done it? Had he really managed to kill Ink?

{Hey! Stop gawking and rip up this place}

{Shame it's over already}

Error growled lowly and turned and staggered to the code base. Opening a window he started ripping the code to shreds.

{Aww, you're doing it the boring way}

{After getting your ass kicked so hard, I guess that's ok}

_{Ignore them}_

Error finished wrecking the code and felt the world dissolving around him. He opened a portal and took one last look back at where Ink had been.

{Better go before the others come back for revenge}

Error paused, “Revenge?”

{You just killed Ink, so his friends will be out for revenge}

-

Error's shaking got worse and Dream had no luck effecting his emotions with his magic. Blue was worried, “What can we do?”

Ink leaned over and hesitated a moment before reaching out and cupping Error's cheek, “We need to wake him up.” He said, and used his other hand to shake Error's shoulder gently. “C'mon, wakey wakey.”

-

Error sat on his beanbag, and began wrapping his leg with more strings to hold it in place while the bones healed. The voices had kept their word and had stopped talking to him, but their words still echoed in his head. Revenge... Error started shaking. They would come for him, wanting revenge.

And he deserved it. And then the world started shaking as well.

-

Error woke up with a gasp. He saw Ink leaning over him, one hand on his face, the other on his shoulder. Dream was also leaning over Error, his hand glowing with magic. Blue was close as well.

Error's eyes went wide as his mouth dropped open.

'They'll want revenge' the words echoed once again and Error screamed. The others flinched back at the sudden sound and Error took the opportunity to scramble back. His back hit the arm of the couch and he lifted his body up and onto the arm. One hand went back and ripped open a random portal and Error kept pushing himself backwards and fell through. He heard the others yell at him as he shut the portal. He landed in the snow of some random AU.

-

The others stared at the vacant space where Error had just been

“What happened?” Ink breathed.

Dream just sagged, the sudden vanishing of all that fear throwing him completely off balance. But both turned and looked when Blue jumped to his feet.

“No, why would he have gone there?” Blue asked, but clearly wasn't expecting a reply. He darted across the room and grabbed his portal machine that Sci had created just for him. He strapped it to his arm and focused, and a portal sprang up in front of him.

“Blue NO! WAIT!” Dream cried but Blue leapt through and the portal dropped closed behind him.

Ink was on his feet, “Where did he go? Can we follow?”

Dream struggled to his feet. “I felt him panic, but I am not sure what caused it.”

Ink paused and thought back to the portal Error had created. His eyes widened, “I may know what he saw...”

-

Error was trying to get to his feet but fell over, forgetting that he was missing one. He twisted onto his stomach and saw a number of trees nearby and started crawling to one, hoping to use it to get himself upright. But he froze when he heard the snow crunching as someone walked closer. He tried to scan the area for the other when he felt the familiar feeling of blue magic wrapping itself around his soul. Suddenly Error found himself flying towards the trees he'd been crawling towards. He slammed into one and bounced into another. He landed in a heap and felt the heavy weight of the magic holding him down. He heard the footsteps come closer and he just curled up as much as he could, covering his head with his arms. He lay there, shaking, as the steps got closer. At last they stopped, but Error still didn't look. He heard the sound of something rushing through the air towards him and curled tighter, but there was a sudden rush of footsteps and a voice yelling “STOP!”

Error at last uncovered his head just in time to see Blue tackle his brother who was holding a long glowing bone attack. The two fell back into some small bushes.

{Oh, this got interesting}

“No,” Error whispered.

{And it's ALL your fault}

Error squeezed his eyes closed, “Nonono.”

{You could make Blue kill his brother}

Error froze.

{Show him how powerful you are}

Blue staggered up and out of the bush and positioned himself between Papyrus and Error.

{Go ahead, do it}

Papyrus stood up and stared past his brother, his glowing eye focused on the destroyer

{DO IT!}

“NO!” Error shrieked, and raised his hands. Blue strings burst from the code of UnderSwap, quickly wrapping both brothers and suspending them a few inches off the ground.

Error stared down at his hands, “No, I won't. Not again. NEVER AGAIN!” He screamed the last part up at the air. The voices fell into a confused babble, but Error shoved them to the back of his head. He lowered his eyelights back to his hands and the threads that were now wound around his fingers. He flicked two fingers and the strings binding Papyrus released. The tall skeleton hit the ground and made a confused noise.

“Do it,” Error said, not looking up. No one moved or said anything, and after a long silent moment, Error snarled, “Just FUCKING DO IT!”

“This isn't the way, Error” came a soft voice behind him. Dream and Ink emerged from one of Ink's portals and Dream stepped forward slowly.

“I know you are afraid. I can almost taste your guilt, but this is not the way.”

“Papy, please...” Blue pleaded, kicking his legs frantically.

Papyrus looked around at everyone in confusion before letting the magic in his eye fade and reaching up to free Blue from the threads binding him.

“Just stop...” Error said. Everyone froze and Error went on, “They're right. This is all my fault, I deserve this.”

“No they aren't, it's their fault and you're suffering because of them!” Blue said, and leapt down from his brothers arms.

{Aww, looky Blue likes you now.}

{That'll make it even better when you turn on him}

{Yeah, you can't deny us forever}

Error's sockets widened at the mocking tone of that last voice, and he saw a fist sized rock very close, just poking up from the churned up snow. Error lunged for the rock and raised it up and tried to smash it into the side of his head.

He fell forward from a sudden impact and struggled when he couldn't move his arms.

“What happened?” Blue was asking.

“He had a sudden burst of rage, the voices... they must have said something to upset him.” Dream was shocked.

Ink was at Error's side. He check the inky bindings he'd thrown and smiled to find them not too tight, but enough that Error wouldn't be able to hurt himself. “Ok, you're going into time out until you...” Ink's voice trailed off as he watched Error slowly relax. All the tension seemed to evaporate from the destroyer and he slumped on the ground. Ink reached out carefully and gently pulled Error up and helped him sit again. Oddly, there were very few glitches where Ink touched, making Ink extremely curious.

“Error?” Ink asked, moving to crouch in front of the dark skeleton.

Error lifted his eyelights, strangely calm. “What did you do?”

Ink's eyelights swapped to differently coloured question marks, “I didn't do anything?”

“I can't hear them anymore.”

_{It'll be alright. You can trust them}_

“Only one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this chapter. I really hope you guys like it as much as I do. <3


	6. Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is subdued, but what just happened? And a way for Error to finally have some true peace and quiet is found.

Dream was watching Error closely. His sudden emotional shifts were not healthy but Dream honestly had no idea how to properly help him. So for now he waited, and watched.

Blue was watching as well. He'd wanted to move forward to check on Error himself but held back, knowing that his proximity was the one thing that kept his brother from attacking again. But the wind picked up slightly, and Blue found himself shivering. The slumber party group were still clad in their pjs, and both Blue's and Error's were wet. Blue made a quick decision and straightened, “We cannot remain outside, it would be best to move this to our home for both our health and privacy.” Blue noticed the way his brother stiffened and turned to him, “You have a choice Papy, either we go there and you can see that everything is handled or we can leave and you can get upset imagining things that aren't going to happen.”

Papyrus looked between Error, still on his knees in the snow with an ink binding around his torso, back to Blue with an unhappy look. He sighed, “Our place, so I can keep an eye on you.” Papyrus looked back to Error, “Least he's harmless right now.”

Ink smiled brightly, “All I did was stop him from hitting himself, I haven't blocked his magic at all.” Dream wanted to groan and slap his imbecile of a friend but Blue chuckled.

“Alright then. Pap, could you pop home and start the kettle? We'll get there as quickly as we can.” Blue asked, already starting towards Ink and Error.

Papyrus balked, “But..but...”

Error slowly looked up, his expression oddly still. He bent his elbows and held his hands out in front of him. Suddenly, blue threads appeared and flew, winding around everyone's wrists. Error looked up at Papyrus and said “Jump” just as magic started coursing through the strings. For some reason, Papyrus moved without argument. In a split second, the entire group moved from the Snowdin Forest to the living room of Blue and Papyrus's house. Papyrus gawked at the group while Error just shook his hands and the threads disappeared.

“Neat trick, how'd you do that?” Ink asked.

“I can shortcut too, but I didn't know the location so I just connected everyone and used my magic to enhance his and let him bring us here.” Error answered calmly.

“Oh, well thank you then. That's quite the handy trick, I didn't know you could enhance other's magic.” Blue said with a grin. “I'll go put the kettle on and we'll have some tea.” With that Blue gave the others a quick look and left to his kitchen.

Dream gave Blue a quick nod before the other had left and made sure to keep an eye on Papyrus's emotional state even as he and Ink began checking on Error.

Ink was trying to lift Error up but Error wasn't helping. His body remained limp so Ink just hauled him up and supported Error against himself.

Papyrus noticed and asked, “Can't stand on your own two feet?” snidely.

Error gave a low chuckle, “Nope, only have one here. I left the other at his place.” Error said, nodding his head towards Ink.

“Oh dear,” Dream said, and moved to help Ink while Papyrus watched in shock. The tall skeleton looked down and felt his jaw drop when he saw the large glitches that covered the end of Error's leg, and no foot. Dream and Ink supported Error as they brought him to the couch and helped the black skeleton sit.

Ink studied Error and started to remove the Ink bindings but even as Papyrus was about to object, Error spoke up, “Leave it.”

“Huh?” Ink was confused.

“Leave it... it might be why I can't hear them.” Error said, raising his eyes to Ink's.

Dream settled on the couch beside Error, “Perhaps you can tell us why you attempted to harm yourself? Was it something these voices said?”

Error looked up at Papyrus who was glaring at him from his position near the kitchen doorway then looked back down and Dream felt his embarrassment and guilt. Dream just waited, unsure of how to proceed.

Ink wasn't quite as patient, “C'mon Glitchy, we can't help you if you don't talk to us.”

Error closed his eyes and as such, missed Blue reentering the room. “They wanted me to... take control of Blue...make him kill his brother.” Error paused then let out a sob, “They said I can't fight them forever. They found it funny that Blue was trying to help me... said that it would make it better when I lost control and turned on him.” Error's voice grew more and more unstable as he spoke, and he was left making strange electronic sobs.

“So wait, what is going on?” Papyrus asked, clearly confused.

Blue turned to him with a sad smile, “Error hears voices, and they manipulate him and have spent years forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do. Practically control him. He hates himself and them because of what he's been made to do in the past.”

“So he's trying to say he didn't want to wreck our home and make you fight me? Then he didn't want to steal you away?” Papyrus was getting angry again.

“Yes. When the voices left him alone, I was able to get him to let me go. I've seen how far they went to manipulate him, how badly these voices treat him. So please, Papy, calm down and let us try to help him.” Blue spoke softly, looking at his brother with sad eyes.

Papyrus was torn between his anger and his concern for his brother. Before he could say anything, a shrill whistle came from the kitchen. “I'll get the tea, you do what you need to do. Just... be careful.”

Blue smiled, relieved. “We will Papy. Thank you.”

Blue watched his brother leave before turning back to the others. Ink and Dream were both staying close to Error, offering comfort while he cried. Ink turned to Blue as he came up, “I don't want to leave him like this,” gesturing to the band binding Error's arms to his torso.

Blue sighed, “He wants them, and it's keeping Papy calm, but you're right. Any ideas?”

Ink held his hand out and the ink softened and started flowing down Error's arms, stopping at his wrists and making two thick black wristbands. Error had froze when the ink had started moving and waited for a long moment. At last he slumped again, “Still quiet.”

Blue studied the wristbands, “Papy might not like it...”

Ink wiggled a finger and ink shot from one wristband to the other and gently pulled Error's wrists together. “I got this. If something goes wrong, we'll make sure no one gets hurt.” Ink looked up to get Error's reaction. Error just stared back placidly.

Error was acting off, and Ink didn't like it. He could be unpredictable but this just felt wrong to Ink, so he looked at Dream who had been sitting quietly beside Error the entire time. Dream met his gaze but didn't respond. Ink stared back at him, confused. Dream would know if something was wrong but he was just sitting there.

Dream sighed, “I understand you are upset Error, but would you think you could speak with us about it? We do want to help if you would let us.”

Error seemed to shrink into himself, but surprisingly agreed, “Sure. I guess.”

Dream smiled and the others seemed relieved. “Excellent, perhaps we should begin at the start. It appeared that you were having a nightmare but I believe it was a memory. Could you tell us about it? It clearly upset or made you afraid.”

Error hunched his shoulders and drew his hands close, “I remembered something really rough. It was...bad.”

Papyrus reentered with a pot of tea in his hands and the teacups and other necessities floating behind him. He slowed, watching the destroyer cautiously as he set the things on the coffee table. Unnoticed, he stepped back and leaned against the wall to listen.

“How bad? Were we there?” Blue asked.

Error's eyes flicked up to Ink before dropping again, “Ink was. It was a fight we had... it ended badly.”

Dream felt Error's guilt rising and cautiously used his magic to soothe it, hoping Error wouldn't notice. “How so?”

Error flinched and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he somehow managed to say “He died.” softly.

Ink's eyes flickered and he sat on the floor and leaned back. He seemed to be thinking before he suddenly asked, “Do you know where?”

Error watched Ink warily, “Um, I don't know the name. Monsters were on the surface. A big island I think. Heavily wooded, with large walls all over the place... and a big open area with large rocks jutting from the ground.” Error described slowly, running through what he'd seen in his dream.

“JurassicTale?” Blue asked, recognizing the description.

Ink nodded, “That'd be my guess... but...”

Dream was thinking, “What happened in this memory, after Ink died?”

“I destroyed the world, and went home...” Error finished, his voice low.

“So you killed the guardian and destroyed a world, and I'm supposed to be fine with you being here?” Papyrus all but yelled, taking a step towards Error.

Blue jumped to his feet, “Papy, please! There's something you don't understand.”

“Oh? What?”

“It never happened.” Ink stated, eyeing Error speculatively. “And that world is around. It's all but dead, because the Creator gave up on it, but Error didn't destroy it, and we never fought there.”

Error tried to speak, but his throat was tight with some emotion. He swallowed a few times before managing, “It...didn't happen?”

Ink leaned forward, “Nope. Only time I caught you there, you almost got eaten by a dinosaur monster. You left quickly after that. Don't know if you even saw me.” Ink seemed to be thinking carefully. “Tell me everything that happened, every detail.”

Blue noticed the tea and started preparing cups for everyone. Error took a few breaths before telling the others everything he could remember. He manged to describe a great number of details, and even quoted the things the voices had said to him or told him during the fight. The others didn't interrupt him, not even to ask questions. At last he reached the end, “..and then everything was shaking and I woke up. I saw you guys and thought about you being out for revenge and panicked.”

“And that is why you left?” Dream asked.

“Yeah...” Error seemed so small and so very, very tired.

Ink leaned back, thinking carefully. “Some of that stuff sounds familiar,” he said slowly.

Dream nodded, a finger tapping his teacup. “Perhaps the fight in your dream was a mixture of memories of past fights? But that would not explain the the part about Ink's death...” Dream took a sip of his tea and stared at the liquid in the cup, searching for answers.

“So I crushed you somewhere else?” Error's question was hesitant.

Ink gave Error a sharp grin and downed the last of his tea. “Nope.”

Error's expression softened, and Dream felt hope and comfort slowly blossoming in the destroyer's soul. Dream gave Ink a quick look, and he picked up on it immediately.

“No one's been able to crush me, ever. I just melt to ink and get away. Both you and Nightmare have dropped heavy things on my before but it's never come close to hurting me.” Ink shot Error a cocky grin but it faltered as Error looked away.

“I... I told you before that my old memories are faulty. The voices... they used to make me think stuff happened when it didn't. Also, my memories have gotten corrupted more times then I can count because of crashes. I had backups but they kept vanishing.” Error looked up again, “I...need to know... have I ever managed to...” he trailed off, his fear plain to see. Fear of the answer, and fear of the reaction.

“If you ever managed to kill me?” Ink responded. He met Error's eyes, and his eyelights changed to a blue oval and a purple swirl. “Is that what you want to know?”

Error slowly nodded, his throat tight. His bound hands clutched the fabric of the pyjama pants.

Ink leaned his head back, and stared at the ceiling. At last he let out a long, drawn out breath and answered, “Yes, twice.”

Error wilted, and the blue markings on his face lit up as more tears flowed. “Why?” he whispered.

“Why what?” Blue asked as he offered his handkerchief to Dream to wipe Error's tears.

“Why... everything? Why did you want a truce with me? Why did you save me? Why don't you want me dead like everything else in this multiverse? I... don't deserve to be here. I shouldn't still be here but I'm stuck and I can't do anything but hurt others...” Error's sobbed monologue was interrupted when Ink suddenly surged off the floor and scooped Error into a hug. Error's body glitched wildly at the contact, but Error didn't fight the embrace. Instead, he found himself melting into the warmth of Ink's hold.

“You're so interesting, Error.” Ink started, hesitant at first but growing more confident with each word. “You're like me in a lot of ways, but also so different. Some of the things you do aren't so bad. You end the dead and dying worlds so they don't suffer anymore. And the threat of attracting your attention has kept some monsters from trying to break out of their AUs so we don't have more random world travellers wandering around.” Ink pulled back slightly and grinned at the dark skeleton, “And you don't only destroy. You make those awesome dolls. And you like to just sit and look at the stars, and, and, and...” Ink trailed off, unsure of where he was going but wanting to put something into words. He looked over at Dream for help.

“Everyone deserves a chance, an opportunity to change.” Dream said. “And after you agreed to the truce, you followed it to the letter. To the extent that it angered my brother.” Dream paused, his expression thoughtful. At last, he sighed and gave a soft smile to the destroyer, “Death is the end. No one can change or improve once they are gone. We would be terrible guardians if we refused to believe that someone can not change or improve themselves.”

Error looked down then leaned forward, hiding in Ink's embrace. Ink tried not to vibrate as a rush of excitement flooded his chest but he forced himself to stay still, except for gently rubbing Error's back.

Blue smiled, and the shivered. He'd forgotten that he was still in his wet pyjamas, as was Error. Blue was just about to stand and look for towels and blankets, when suddenly his brother was at his side, holding out an afghan. Blue looked up and his eyelights changed to stars as his grin grew. Not only has Papyrus gone and gotten him a blanket, he also had four more piled on his other arm. “Thank you Papy,” Blue said, grateful for more then just the blanket. Papyrus met his gaze and something inside him seemed like it relaxed. Papyrus gave a lazy smile, one that Blue was very familiar with. “No problembro,” he said with a wink. Blue let out an exasperated sigh but he smiled all the same.

Papyrus turned and moved to the others, he offered another blanket to Dream who smiled and unfolded it then turned to Error and draped it over his shoulders. Papyrus handed Dream another blanket then turned to Ink and Error. “Shame though. Don't know why you'd think Blue would stoop to something as petty as revenge. My bro's too cool for that.” He passed another blanket to Ink, before taking the last one and moving back to the wall nearest Blue. He sat and spread the blanket over his legs, watching the group.

“Papy... it's alright, he doesn't know us that well.” Blue started but stopped when Ink make a questioning noise. He turned back and saw that Error had pulled back from Ink and had a confused expression.

“Why would I think that?” Error asked himself out loud. “You've never even brought up anything like it so why...” He stopped and the look of anger and realization that dawned was almost comical to look at. Ink had to stop himself from laughing at it as he pulled back and sat down on the floor again.

“THOSE FUCKERS!” Error screeched, his voice changing to digital tones.

“Language,” Blue said blandly which earned him a small chuckle from his brother.

“The voices right? You said that they were the ones that mentioned revenge in your dream, memory, thing.” Ink said.

“They must've planted the idea and ramped my paranoia and fear up to eleven.” Error slumped again.

Dream snapped his fingers as he suddenly understood. “That explains why your emotions changed so rapidly. Once Ink put the binding on, your entire state changed so quickly it was worrying.” Dream paused, his expression becoming horrified.

Blue understood and finished Dream's thought, “The creators, not only can they manipulate your mental state, but your emotional state as well?”

Error nodded, “They can enhance what I'm feeling. Turn annoyance into rage, nervousness into fear, mistrust into paranoia. I don't think they can force me to feel anything...”

“But they could manipulate you into something then make your emotional state far worse, to create a situation for their amusement.” Dream said, his rarely felt anger beginning to simmer. He had noticed that Error had not mentioned anything about them enhancing positive emotions, only the negative.

Ink noticed and reached out to touch Dream's leg. “It kinda makes sense,” Ink murmured, and when Dream looked at Ink, Ink shrugged and said sheepishly, “They're where I get my paints from.”

Dream still frowned but sighed. Blue opened his mouth to speak, but a loud yawn escaped instead. The others all turned to look at him as he covered his mouth in embarrassment. “Perhaps we should put this off until later?” Blue said quietly.

Dream and Ink both nodded. Ink turned back to Error. He studied the ink bindings still on Error's wrists. “Lemme try making something and see if that'll keep the creators out of your head.” Ink tilted his head then went on, “They're really focusing on us right now.” Ink held up his hand and ink bubbled up in his palm. He poked and swiped it with a finger, as he had left all his brushes at home. It took a few moments but at last he held a dark metal bracelet. “Let's try this!” Ink said pleasantly and slipped it onto Error's wrist before drawing the bindings off.

Error screamed and grabbed his head as a cacophony of voices were unleashed. The voices were so loud, the sounds pounded through his skull. Blue suddenly collapsed, clutching his own head. He whined through clenched teeth and Papyrus moved his side with a cry.

“Ink!” Dream called, as he took hold of Error's side. His eyes went wide as he could feel something pounding through the dark skeleton's bones, but saw no immediate source.

Ink grabbed Error's hand and pulled it from his head. Fresh ink bubbled and coated both their hands and Error collapsed forward, panting. Dream held Error to keep him from falling forward. Blue relaxed, and his brother scooped him up into his arms. “What happened?” Papyrus demanded.

“I'm not sure...” Ink was staring his and Error's ink covered hands. He pulled his hand away but left the ink on Error's. Ink narrowed his eyes at the ink then looked up at Error. “Can I get a few of your strings?”

Error looked up, confused. But he reached up with his free hand and lightly touched beneath his eye. He pulled the hand back and a number of strings came back, twisted around his fingers. He blinked and the ends fell free from his eye. He held out his hand and dropped the strings into Ink's waiting palm.

Ink closed his fist around the strings then closed his eyes. After a few seconds they shot open, exclamation points in both eyes. “I can't feel them. They were here and now I can't feel them. I think our magics cancel the creators connection to the other.”

“Cancel the connection?” Dream asked as he helped Error settle back.

“Error hears them, I feel them. With his strings I can't feel, and with my ink he can't hear them,” Ink gestured to the ink and the strings. “But I think it has to be active magic.”

“That would be why the ink works but not a created item?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Ink frowned as he considered the options.

“Your magic, it'll fade with time and distance won't it?” Error asked quietly.

Ink grimaced and nodded.

“I'll deal with it then. At least now we know so you can stop me if I lose myself...” Error started to say but was cut off when Ink let out a yell.

“I got it!”

Everyone looked at Ink as he touched one of the tattoos on his arm. The tattoo seemed to glow slightly before bunching and flowing to his now open palm, leaving the bone bare. He narrowed his eyes as he focused and pressed both palms together. Iridescent light shone from between his hands and his eyes closed. A long moment passed then he slowly reopened his eyes as the light in his hands dimmed. It went out and he held up one hand with a glass vial on it. Within was a dark substance, too thick to be ink and gave off an oily sheen. Ink offered the vial to Error.

“This is special ink. Full of my magic, and pulled directly from my body. It won't fade as long as it's in the vial. If the vial is broken and the ink spilled, I'll feel it and be able to travel there immediately. I gave one to Dream and Blue as a way to summon me if they're in trouble. It's always active and potent so it should help if you keep it on you.” Ink held the vial out.

Error hesitated, his fingers twitching as they hovered above the offered vial. “Are... are you sure?” Ink nodded and Error slowly plucked the vial from Ink's hand.

“Let's try this again,” Ink said as he started to pull the ink from Error's other hand. Papyrus held Blue against his chest, worried that his brother would be effected again but this time nothing happened.

Error waited but then let out a long breath. “It worked, I think.”

Ink grinned. He tiled his head again, “Yup, they're still here. Lots of them it feels like so if you don't hear them then it worked.”

Error studied the vial then touched his eye again. He tugged some strings free and quickly tied the vial to a string which he then hung around his neck. Once that was done, he held the vial between his fingers. 'I have to do something in return, I owe them so much already... but if this can summon ink then maybe...' he thought to himself before nodding. He quickly pulled more strings and began to weave them between his fingers. The others watched without speaking and in a matter of moments, Error held three woven bands in his hand.

He hesitantly offered one to Ink who took it with interest. Ink examined the band as Error worked up his courage. “The strings... I can feel them. If they're snapped, it'll call me...” Error spoke shyly as he passed the next band to Dream.

Dream took the band and ran his thumb over it carefully. “You do not have to give us something in return. We are happy to aid you without any need for a reward.”

“Just take it.” Error said softly. His voice dropped even lower, “...please”

Ink took the last band and handed it to Blue who took it wordlessly and held it in his hand. Blue sighed softly. His eyes looked weary, “Bed now?” He asked quietly.

“Bed now,” Papyrus agreed, not saying anything about the band of blue strings. “You guys ok there?” he asked the others as he carefully lifted his brother in his arms.

“Yes, we will be fine here. I apologize for any inconvenience,” Dream said.

“At least Blue's spending the night here. Not like there's much night left,” Papyrus answered. He settled his little brother on the large chair he used. He tucked the blanket carefully around Blue and pressed his teeth to the top of his brother's skull. He lowered himself to the floor and leaned against the chair. He reached out and snagged a blanket and wrapped it around his body.

He looked over at the other three, “Well g'night.”

“Good night Papyrus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a doozy of a chapter. But so much fun to write! I have so many plans for this story but...
> 
> Very curious about one thing: One of the possible ideas for this story is dark. I know people joked about the angst in A long Week but this would ramp it up to 20. I want your opinions, should I go for it and deal with some really dark tones or should I try to lighten it up some? It won't be happening for a bit and I think I have a work around if we don't want to go that way, but I'm writing for both myself and you guys, my readers. So I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> And this won't be nothing but angst, I have plenty of fluff planned too.


	7. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Error doing after last night. How's Papyrus? And what is Geno going to do once he finds out?

Dream woke suddenly. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting upright on the couch in Blue's living room. He blinked and looked around for what had woken him. A faint buzzing sounded again, and Dream twisted his head just in time to watch Ink fumbling something out of his pyjama pocket with his eyes still closed. Dream watched as Ink at last got his phone out and managed to answer it, all without opening his eyes.

“H'lo?” Ink mumbled sleepily.

Dream found himself distracted from Ink and the phone call when he noticed that Ink had been sleeping sitting up, because Error was sleeping with his head on a pillow in Ink's lap. Error's body was curled up tightly in the space between Ink and Dream. Dream lifted his eyes to give Ink a knowing look when he heard Ink mumble into the device.

“No, he's fine, promise. Just a late night.” Ink paused, “Nah, had a nightmare. Freaked and ran out of my place and left his stuff behind. We found him and brought him to Blue's place, and he's sleeping.”

'Geno' Dream thought. Error's brother was no doubt checking up on him, yet again. He was startled when suddenly Error's arm shot up and he snapped his fingers in front of Ink's face. Ink, eyes still closed, passed the phone to Error who took it and grumbled at his brother. “Sleeping Gen. Go back to bed.” Then Error hung up and dropped the phone behind him on the couch. Ink mumbled before his face went slack as he dozed off again. But Dream saw Ink's mouth twitch in a smile as Error made a soft noise as he snuggled into the pillow on Ink's lap.

Dream heard a sigh and turned his head to see Papyrus watching the other two. He had fallen asleep on the floor against the chair that Blue was curled up in. Blue's hand was resting on his brother's head, in a cutely protective way. Papyrus eased out from under his brother's hand and stood up. He stretched and let out a tired groan. He picked up the blanket he'd been using and placed it over Blue. He left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Dream felt a mix of emotions churning beneath the powerful protective feelings Papyrus was exuding. He carefully pushed himself to his feet and followed. Papyrus was quietly pulling bowls from the cupboards when Dream silently entered the kitchen. Dream paused by the door, “Would you like to talk?” he asked softly.

Papyrus looked up, grunted, then pulled a box off a high shelf. Dream watched in silence for a few moments as Papyrus started mixing something in the bowl before he spoke up again. “You ought to be proud of him.”

Papyrus froze, “I always am,” he mumbled.

Dream smiled, “You clearly raised him to stand up for what he believes in. And not many would have the courage to stand against their family to protect another. Your brother is a truly remarkable person.”

Papyrus looked down, “I know he is. I just wish he was a little more careful about who he associates with...” he stopped, realizing who he was speaking with. Papyrus sealed his teeth together and kept his eyes pointedly on what he was doing.

He was surprised then, when Dream just chuckled softly. “He can be a little naive at times, but his optimism and cheerful disposition has been an excellent asset in our work.” Dream chuckled again, “We appreciate all he does for us, and do all we can to keep him safe. I do hope you know that.”

“He's told me,” Papyrus said then sighed and set down the spoon he'd been using to stir. “I just worry about him. Some of the stuff he's told me, it sounds pretty crazy. And hearing all that after I almost lost him...”

“You worry that you could lose him again,” Dream finished and Papyrus nodded. Dream nodded, “I do understand your concern. I wish I could ease your worry but I can not lie and say what we do is easy or safe. But Blue chooses to join us, and I can not bring myself to deny him.” Dream suddenly chuckled again, “But I can more easily see how deep your worry is. After dealing with Error's brothers, I now more clearly see just how deep those bonds go.”

“So he really has brothers? I just can't see it.”

“Adoptive brothers. Both are quite protective, and he is very protective of them in return.” Dream answered.

Papyrus tapped the counter with his finger a few times before saying, “One of them, the one I talked to, said he lost his brother... his Papyrus... was Error...”

“Responsible? No. Geno's story was responsible for that. But it has made Geno very...anxious about losing another.”

Papyrus tapped his fingers some more, a rhythmic staccato that echoed through the room. At last he pushed himself away from the counter and sighed. “I want to trust Sansy, I do. But I can't help but worry. I told myself I'd always take care of him.”

“You do, but not in a way you would expect. You are his rock, his stability. As you said, our work can seem very crazy but Blue knows he can come home here, to you and feel better.” Dream smiled and Papyrus gave a weak grin in return. “Blue can take care of himself physically. But you help protect his heart and his sense of home and self. I know the two of you have been having difficulties lately, but Blue does still care. He always will, and that is why he is fighting you so hard. Because he wants you to understand and accept him as his is.”

Papyrus turned and walked to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out a small box. He walked back to the counter and pulled the bowl closer. Opening the box, he poured fresh blueberries into the bowl and turned to Dream as he plucked his spoon back up. “Guess I need to try harder. Pancakes'll be ready soon if you wanna wake the others.”

Dream smiled and left, feeling Papyrus's emotional turmoil smoothing. He reentered the living room, with a satisfied smile which turned to an indulgent grin as he saw all the others still sleeping. He walked to Blue and reached out gently to touch his friend's shoulder. “Blue, it is time to wake up.”

Blue groaned and stretched awkwardly in the chair, “Hmm? Dream? What time is it?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Almost time for breakfast. Your brother is making us pancakes and said they shall be ready soon.”

“Mmm, Papy's pancakes are the best,” Blue said with a yawn as he sat up. He then turned and looked around. He stopped when he saw Ink and Error and the softest gasp escaped his mouth before he clapped his hands over his teeth.

Dream glanced over and saw that Error had rolled to his other side and was facing Ink, and Ink had a hand draped over Error's shoulder.

“I need my phone. This is too precious,” Blue whispered.

“We left them at Ink's home. But Ink had his, let me see if I can retrieve it.” Dream crept to the couch and peered around for Ink's phone. He spied it on the couch, but Error was curled too close that Dream didn't dare to try to take it.

Dream backed off and returned to Blue. “I can not take Ink's but perhaps I shall return to his home and retrieve ours quickly. Also I should acquire our clothing and Error's prosthetic. He will undoubtedly require it soon”

Blue nodded, “Go quick. I need a picture of this.”

Dream chuckled softly, “Be nice.”

“He wouldn't hesitate,” Blue replied which made Dream chuckle again before opening a portal. Blue watched the other two sleeping, hoping they wouldn't wake before Dream returned. Fortunately, it was only a few minutes until Dream reappeared, fully dressed, with a pile of folded clothes in his arms, and resting neatly on top was Error's false foot. Dream carefully set the clothing down and reached into his pocket and handed Blue his phone.

Blue immediately switched to the camera app and began snapping pics. He got them just in time. Papyrus reentered, plates piled with pancakes held in either hand. “Breakfast is ready!”

Ink lifted his head and blinked sleepily. “Breakfast?” he mumbled.

Error groaned and rolled back over so he could look out at the others. His eyelights were hazy and he blinked multiple times in an attempt to clear them. He grumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked back over and frowned again. Dream leaned closer, confused by the strange fuzziness of Error's eyelights.

“Are you alright?” Dream asked.

Error rubbed at his eyes again and grumbled, “It's fine. Just happens sometimes. Where the hell's my coat?”

Blue eyed the pile of clothes Dream had retrieved and spied the large coat on the bottom of the pile. He grabbed the heavy jacket carefully and stepped forward. “Here it is,” he said cheerfully as he set the coat on Error's lap. Error grunted his thanks and started patting the coat and reached into an interior pocket and pulled out a battered oval case.

The others all watched in surprise as Error opened the small case and pulled a pair of red rimmed glasses that he carefully put on. He blinked and few more times and looked around, and the others watched as his eyes seemed to sharpen and he sighed.

“Better,” Error mumbled then noticed the other four watching him closely. A faint, blue flush coloured his cheeks, “What is it?”

“You wear glasses?” Dream asked, eyeing the thin frames.

“Sometimes,” Error said, ducking his chin shyly.

Error shifted so he was sitting straight on the couch and spied his prosthetic. Dream quickly passed it to him as Ink watched from the side with intense interest. Once his foot was on, Error prepared to stand but Ink leaned forward, pushing his face near Error's. His hand darted out and seized Error by the chin, tinting the dark skeleton's face upwards. Ink leaned even closer as Error's eyes got wide. Ink silently stared directly into Error's eyes as Error's face grew brighter and brighter, the blue being covered with a glowing yellow.

At long last, Ink leaned back and released Error's face. “Neat. Did you know you have code running through your eyelights? Is that why you seem to go blind when you're about to crash?”

Error didn't respond at first, then his face tightened even as his blush grew, “Why the hell...”

“Cause those glasses make you look super cute and I wanted a closer look,” Ink answered nonchalantly.

Error made a few strangled noises, and Blue moved in a sudden blur. “HERE! PAPS MADE US BREAKFAST!” Blue yelled as he grabbed one of the plates from his brother and thrust it into Ink's hands. Dream had already picked up Error's clothes and held them out as Blue grabbed them and then grabbed Error's arm. Blue tugged Error upright and started pulling him away, towards the stairs. “YOU PROBABLY WANT TO GET DRESSED! I'LL SHOW YOU THE BATHROOM AND YOU CAN EAT WHEN YOU'RE DONE!” Blue pulled Error up the stairs and Dream gave Ink a look.

“Seriously Ink?”

Ink had watched Blue drag Error off with confusion on his face. He looked back at Dream, “Huh?”

“Take your paints, and we'll have another talk about self control later.”

Ink pouted, “Again?” He set the plate of pancakes down and looked at the pile of clothes Dream now held out. He grabbed the sash of paints and started drinking from the vials.

“Uh, why'd Blue drag him off?” Papyrus asked. He set the second plate of pancakes down and turned to Dream as Dream sighed.

“To prevent Ink from embarrassing Error anymore or to prevent Ink from being strangled. Both were likely outcomes,” Dream said wearily.

“He didn't immediately go for the throat, so that's progress,” Ink chirped happily, the fresh paints running through his magic. He picked up the plate and dug in, “Yum, delicious.”

Dream sighed again as Papyrus gave a weak chuckle and went back to the kitchen.

Upstairs, Blue opened the door to the washroom and waved Error in. Once the door had closed behind the other, Blue darted down the hall to his room and quickly changed out of his pyjamas. His scarf was still downstairs with yesterday's clothes but he pulled on a fresh t-shirt and shorts. He decided against wearing his battle body today. He could always get it later. Blue left and went back to the bathroom door to wait on Error.

Inside, Error had changed, moving almost on autopilot. _'Something is wrong, something has to be wrong with me.'_ he thought to himself. He shrugged on his heavy jacket, and wound his long, blue scarf around his neck. _'Wrong, something's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong'_ Error's mind kept buzzing.

A quiet knock came from the door, “Error?” Blue called out.

“I'm coming,” Error said, and tried to settle his face into a neutral expression before opening the door. Blue stood outside, a concerned expression on his face.

“Ah, are you alright?” Blue asked hesitantly.

_'Something's wrong with me'_ “I'm fine.” _'I don't know what it is, but something's wrong'_

Blue looked unconvinced but he tried to smile, “Well then, let's head back and have breakfast.” Blue turned and led the way back to the others.

Blue and Error reentered the living room, and found Papyrus waiting. “There you are,” he said to his brother but his eyelights had flicked over to Error before settling back on his brother. “Ready to eat?”

“Yes, thank you Papy.” Blue turned to Error, “Have you had pancakes before?”

Error nodded as Papyrus's sockets widened, “Yeah, Geno's made pancakes for us before.”

“Excellent, Papy's are wonderful so we hope you'll enjoy.”

Error glanced over the couch and felt a flicker of relief when he saw that Dream was sitting in the middle of the couch, leaving an empty space on the end, the farthest from Ink one could get. Blue gave him a small push, “Sit, I'll grab yours. You just relax.”

Dream smiled as he set down his fork, “Yes, after last night, you must be worn out.”

Error just nodded and sat, carefully not looking at Ink. The Blue was there in front of him, offering a plate with pancakes with hints of purple. Error slowly accepted the plate and saw Papyrus watching him carefully. He lifted the fork and cut into the meal. There was something cooked into the dough, and it was larger then any of the chocolate chips Geno had used a few times. Error ate the forkful, and chewed slowly. Sweet, and slightly juicy. He swallowed and saw that everyone was now watching him closely. He wanted to hide, but instead cleared his throat, “Um, it's g-g-good.”

Blue smiled and shot a fond look towards his brother, “Papy uses blueberries. He's been making me pancakes since I was little.”

Error lifted his fork back to his mouth _'Blueberries huh'_

A doorbell suddenly sounded and the others all looked towards the front door. Papyrus pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, “I'll get it bro,” he said to Blue who had just begun eating his breakfast.

Papyrus opened the door and blinked in surprise at the figure on their doorstep.

Fresh looked up at the taller skeleton and let out a low whistle. “Sup Stretch. Hoping ya can tell me if ma broski's here?”

Papyrus just blinked at the sunglass wearing skeleton. “You're broski?” he asked.

“Yup, ma Errbro. Tall, dark, bad 'tude. Your bro's been trying to be besties with 'im. Our other bro, he said that Errbro had a bad night an' I'm ta bring him back or else it'll totally harsh Genbro's vibes, ya dig?”

“I...what?” Papyrus said.

Blue stuck his head around his brother, “Hello Fresh. You're looking for Error?”

Fresh made a fingergun at Blue, “Ya got it Bluey. Was just askin' Stretch here if my broski was around.”

Blue looked up at his brother who managed to stand taller then Fresh, who was one of the tallest Sans he'd ever met and found a small giggle slipping out. He quickly covered his mouth and stepped back, pulling his brother with his other hand. “He's here, just eating breakfast. Please come in.” Blue looked up at his brother with a grin, “This is Fresh, one of Error's brothers.”

Fresh sauntered in with a grin, his glasses switching to 'HEYA'. “Sup Stretch. Yup, name's Fresh. Ya got a pretty cool little bro. Been a big help with my bro.”

Papyrus's face twitched but it softened with Fresh's complement. “Yeah, my bro's the coolest.”

Fresh grinned and his head followed Blue and spied his brother who was finishing his pancakes. “Mornin' Errbro. Heard ya had a rough night.”

Error grunted, “Just a nightmare, nothing new.” Error then groaned as Fresh moved to the back of the couch and draped his torso over it so he was hanging over Error's shoulder.

“Ya wanna talk 'bout it? If ya tell me, ya won't hafta deal with Genbro grilling ya on it.” Fresh offered.

“No.”

“Ya know he's gonna...”

Error interrupted, “I know, but it's already been dealt with. So _funk_ off.”

Fresh stood up and grinned, “No can do broski. Gen told me ta bring ya back 'or else' so ya gotta come wit' me.”

Error was silent, and everyone else tensed, waiting for an explosion. Instead Error let out a long, noisy breath and stood. He handed his empty plate to Dream and said, “Sorry.”

“Oh, you have to leave right now?” Blue asked, mildly disappointed.

Fresh shrugged and Error said, “Yeah, I don't want to deal with Geno's 'Or Else' again. It's not fun, trust me.”

Ink pouted but Dream instead gave a smile, “Very well. Thank you for your company yesterday. It was quite enjoyable and we do hope you enjoyed yourself as well.”

Fresh made a soft whistle and Error could feel his skull warming but he covered it with a cough. “Um, yeah. Thanks,” Error paused and his hand moved to touch the vial he wore, now hidden beneath his shirt. He nodded again, “Thanks for everything.”

Ink's pout warmed, but before he could say anything, Fresh had moved around the couch and wrapped his arm around Error. Except not really, his arm was hovering and not actually touching the dark skeleton's body. “Hey, if ya had a blast that's awesome. Ya can always have a repeat AFTER we get Genbro ta calm down, cool?”

Error sighed again, and nodded in agreement. Fresh grinned and his free hand waved at the others, “See ya brahs!” And his hand hovering over Error's shoulder moved to grab hold of the back of Error's scarf.

Error grabbed at Fresh's hand, “Wait, I can portal myse...” Fresh had already leapt backwards and both vanished into thin air.

The others all stared at the now empty space. Papyrus let out a low whistle, “So that was his other brother...”

Blue nodded, “Yes.”

Ink grinned, “Fresh is fun when he's not causing trouble. Was really surprising to find out how close they are.”

Dream nodded, “But he clearly cares for Error. He still is wary of touching him, even now.”

Blue smiled, “Hopefully Geno will be alright.” His smile thinned, knowing how difficult an over protective brother could be. He saw Dream still holding both his and Error's empty plates and stepped forward. “I'll take those Dream. I'll clean up seeing as Papy made breakfast.”

“I'll help. And thank you for breakfast Papyrus.” Dream stood.

“Uh, no prob,” Papyrus said distractedly, still staring at the spot Error and Fresh had last been.

“I'll get dressed. Then I have something I want to do,” Ink said as he stood and passed his plate to Dream.

“Do I want to ask?” Blue asked.

Ink grinned, “I'll tell you soon cause I need you and Dream to help me with part of it.” With that, Ink grabbed his clothes and bounced off. Dream and Blue just shared a look and took the dishes to the kitchen.

Left alone Papyrus started thoughtfully stroking his chin. “Stretch,” he mumbled and then grinned. “I kinda like it.”

-

Many hours later, Error stumbled back into his antivoid. He held another box of food in his arms. Looking around the stark space he noted just how quiet the antivoid was now that the voices were silenced. He sighed and started towards his beanbag when a sudden noise had him freezing in place. He twisted and saw a strange bit of colour a short distance from his beanbag. He squinted and cursed removing his glasses at Geno's. He moved forward and the colour slowly resolved. Error's movement slowed and he found himself stopped a few feet from the newest edition to his home.

A kitchen. White cabinets with alternating black and red handles. A deep grey stone counter top. The sink, stove, microwave and refrigerator were all black metal. A shelving unit with held a number of appliances, all black or silver. And just off to the side was a matching island, with cupboards on one side, and three stools on the other.

Error slowly set the box on the island and noticed one thing on the counter top. A tin lay on it's side on the counter and when Error lifted it, he saw that it was hot cocoa mix. As he stared at it, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He twisted his head and saw an upper cupboard door was slightly open and swaying. He opened the cupboard with his free hand and saw that it was filled with mugs, and a scrap of paper.

_Error,_

_Hope you're not too mad but I just made you a kitchen so you don't have to keep trying to move one. Dream and Blue got some basic food and stuff. Let Dream or I know if you want some cooking lessons._

_Enjoy!_

_INK_

_PS- Dream wouldn't let me make more mugs so you have a bunch from my collection._

Error looked over the mugs, all colourful, many hand painted with scenery or images and not a single matched pair. He reached in and pulled a mug, black with golden stars and set it down. He checked the fridge and found the milk and after searching found the pots. He started heating the milk and explored the myriad of drawers and cabinets. Once the milk was hot, he poured in the cocoa mix, following Ink's instructions. Once his cocoa was made, he sipped it while finding places for all the food Geno had given him. At last, the food was put away, his cocoa was gone, and he started washing the pot and mug.

At last alone with his thoughts, Error found his thinking being brought back to what had happened earlier. “Something has to be wrong with me,” he mused out loud. He reached up with his damp hand and touched his face and closed his eyes. “I can't stop thinking about it. I should have been so mad when that damned artist grabbed my face but... I can't get mad.” He lowered his hand and sighed, “I can still feel it. The way he held my face, the heat of his breath...” Error stopped and placed the hand over his chest. “Why does my soul feel like it's about to burst? Especially when I think about the way his eyes were staring at me?” Error's voice lowered, “Like he was looking right through me.” Error's hand tightened on his chest and he felt the vial beneath his shirt again. He tugged the string and revealed the vial. He held it in his palm and realized he was smiling. “Maybe something isn't wrong, just different...” He closed his hand around the vial. He looked up, thinking. “I can't ask Fresh, he wouldn't know. Reaper's a pervert so I don't need his advice. I don't think Geno would be much help right now either...” he tucked the vial away. “I'll figure it out later.” Error left the pot and mug to dry and headed for his beanbag. He flopped onto it and lay back.

He was still for a few minutes, reviewing the last two days. At last he sat up and reached for his yarn. He had a new project in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Sorry for being so late. This season just stole all my time. But my gift to you is a nice long chapter! 
> 
> <3 you all!


	8. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is bad at saying thanks so he does something he's good at instead.

Error was working, his embroidery needle smoothly pulling the coloured thread as he added the final details to his latest project. His latest _creation_. He chuckled at that thought.

He heard a thud as someone landed in the antivoid, and he didn't even bother to look up. “What do you want Fresh?”

“Just checkin' up on my glitchiest bro,” Fresh said with a grin. He sauntered up to Error who was sprawled on his beanbag, focusing on his sewing. Fresh noticed what Error was working on and raised a brow but didn't say anything.

Error grunted, “Tell Geno I'm fine _darnit_. I've been keeping busy, and staying out of sight.”

“Genobro ain't the only one who worries for ya but I'll pass it on.” Fresh then noticed some other stuff that Error had made laying on the ground to the side of the beanbag and he smirked. “So whatcha making?”

Error finally looked up and gave Fresh a 'really?' look. Fresh laughed, “Comeon broski. Ya gotta have a reason for making dat.” He gestured to Error's lap.

Error rolled his eyes and jerked his head off towards his new kitchen. Fresh turned his head and his glasses switched to '!!!!' “When did ya get that?”

Error went back to his needle. “Ink snuck in and made the _darned_ thing when you dragged me off to Geno's. Left a note saying it was so I didn't have to try and take one.”

Fresh took a step away to get a better view of the kitchen. “Pretty swank bro. Ya leaning ta cook?”

“Kinda... I learned how to make hot drinks and the soup and stuff is pretty simple.” Error was eternally grateful that Fresh had his back to him as Error couldn't stop the stupid grin that grew on his face. He dropped his needle and rubbed his face to stop the stupid smile. Just in time as Fresh turned back to grin at Error.

“Pretty good broski.”

Error sighed and plucked up his needle and pulled the thread tight. He snapped the thread and hid the end. He nodded as he held up what he'd made, it was satisfactory. “Since you're here, wanna make yourself useful?”

Fresh grinned and leaned in to examine the work. “Nice bro. Wadda need?”

“I need you to deliver this. Quietly.”

Fresh grinned again. “Only if it's a full set.”

Error frowned in confusion as Fresh's grin got wider.

-

“Ink, how do you still have so many mugs? I swore we took quite a few for Error's kitchen.” Dream asked as he entered Ink's living room, a tray of hot drinks and cookies held in his hands.

Ink was sitting on the floor and looked up with a shrug. “Maybe Blue's right and they grow in there?”

Blue chuckled from the chair as Dream set the tray down and settled on the end of the couch. Before anyone could take their drinks, a thud had them all turning.

Fresh was crouched down, a very large blue bag held in one hand. Ink leaned forward, annoyed but before he could say anything, Fresh turned and grinned, raising a finger to his teeth and his glasses switching to say 'SHHHH'

Fresh then tiptoed in the most comedic, exaggerated style imaginable to stand behind the couch. Dream turned to watch, an amused smile on his face that turned into a delighted gasp as Fresh reached into the bag and carefully set a large doll with a yellow cape, golden circlet and golden yellow eyes on the couch beside him. Dream studied the doll of himself, admiring the details. The sun design on the cape was perfect!

Blue was the next to laugh as a doll with a blue scarf tied like a bandana was set on the couch. The blue stars in the dolls eyes were a matched pair to Blue's eyes as he grinned at his likeness.

Ink leaned forward hopefully and wasn't disappointed when Fresh next set an Ink doll beside the others. He even laughed when Fresh then set a plush Broomy on the doll Ink's lap. Fresh lifted the bag one more time, and the others watched in excitement. What else could there be? At last, Fresh carefully set a large Error doll on the arm of the couch and then set a folded piece of paper in the Error doll's lap. He then gave a quick wave then was gone.

Everyone blinked for a few moments before they all broke out laughing. “Maybe he is not as upset as you believed Ink.” Dream said, lifting the Dream doll to get a closer look.

Blue reached over and snagged the paper and tossed it to Ink, “What did he say?”

Ink opened the paper and read.

_Stay out of my antivoid, asshole_

_Error_

_PS-thankyou_

The last line was written in rather small writing and Ink had to pull the paper close to read it. He laughed and stood up to examine the doll version of himself. He had to admit that Error had an eye for details. The colours in the sash matched his own and the order was correct. He then smiled at the eyes of the Ink doll, a yellow star and a pink swirl.

“No, he's not nearly as mad as I thought he might be. You were right Dream. Maybe this is the first steps to us being friends.”

-

Back in the antivoid, Error was laying on his beanbag, staring up at the tangle of blue strings above him when Fresh reappeared. “Done already?”

“Yeah Bro! Did it nice'n quick, ninja style. Didn't make a peep yo.”

Error nodded, “Thanks.”

“Na prob bro. So tell Gen you cool, anythin else?”

“No, and stop just dropping in. You have a _funking_ phone, use it.”

“I'll try broski. Laters.”

Fresh left and Error continued to lay there. He grinned to himself. Up in the tangle of string hung the first versions of the Stars dolls. He usually stuffed the imperfect dolls in bags and hide them away but he found he couldn't bring himself to with these ones. And after Fresh had insisted on taking one of the Error rejects to 'complete the set', Error had taken another and it hung with the Stars. He couldn't explain why seeing them all there, together, was making him feel so warm. But it was. And if he was the only one to know about them being there, or the way it made him feel, that was alright, right?

His little secret. Error closed his eyes and hummed, his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was about gifts and I couldn't think of a better time to post it then Christmas! So I shortened it a little so it would get posted today. 
> 
> <3


End file.
